Watching Subaru Has Literally The Worst Time Ever The Anime
by gabrielchiong11
Summary: Emilia, Puck, Ram, and Rem were transported into a white room with a set of a chairs and a red curtain. There they met a strange man who looks like Subaru but calls himself "Pleiades" and offers them to watch a show. It is a show that will forever change them, and Pleiades has secrets that had purposely hidden from them. What will happen? (Will include characters if need be)
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Re:Zero. It respectfully belongs to Nagatsuki Tappei, the author and creator of the series.**

* * *

It was roughly half a month since the Mabeast incident. And Natsuki Subaru, the Mather mansion's resident manservant — and probably the only butler that _ever _resides in that mansion — was happily mopping the floor near the mansion's entrance.

He had done it, he had finally solved the five day loop that caused his _four _traumatic deaths in the mansion. And he was happy it had ended.

Looking at his back was a fellow servant and close friend, a girl with blue hair with her bangs covered her right eye who wore the mansion's maid uniform, Rem.

"Oi, Rem!" Subaru called out, "Have you finished on that side? Mine is already finished."

"Yes, Subaru-kun." she replied, with a tone that shows her affection, which Subaru did not notice, "Rem has already finished on this side not too long ago."

"You sure? Sorry, but could I be excused for awhile? I had something to check before I start cooking lunch with Ram."

"With nee-sama? But no need to worry, Subaru-kun." Rem replied, "If anything else, Rem would work what Subaru was supposed to work on."

Subaru gave the blue-haired Oni a smile, but deep inside, he frowned. Seeing that she was working way too hard like he had first seen her during the first loop.

It was actually sad when he thought about it. And it has already been a month after that incident could he not take his mind out of it.

Subaru, despite his looks, whose perceptibility honed and increased with every brutal and gruesome deaths made him... quite aware of his surroundings.

Subaru lightly shook his head, _Now's not the time, Natsuki Subaru. _he thought to himself, _She's no longer the person that killed you in cold blood just because you smell like the witch. It's all in the past now._

Quite frankly, the reason she killed him in the second loop was that he smelled and was given mercy-kill due to his suffering from a curse.

Other than that, she would kill anyone who smelled like the witch without any discrimination... Which was terrifying when he thought about it.

"Anyways, hey Rem, could you do me a favor and bring Emilia's tea in her room."

* * *

"Oh, Rem. What are you doing here?"

"Nee-sama..." Rem whispered in surprise, "I was just about to ask the same thing, what are you doing here in Emilia-sama's room?"

It was a short time had passed when Subaru had asked her to bring one of Lugunica's Royal candidate her once-in-a-while tea for the day.

As she opened the door where the half-elf made her residence she found her older red-haired twin sister, Ram, talking to the silver-haired girl she was supposed to serve to; Emilia.

In this current situation, Emilia was also surprised by Rem's appearance. Having anticipated that Subaru was to be the one who brought her tea.

"I was tasked by Roswaal-sama to stay within Emilia-sama's presence for the time being," Ram replied to her younger sister, "Then, what are you doing here?"

"Subaru-kun said he has to be excused for a while and asked me a favor to bring Emilia-sama's tea in his stead."

"Subaru asked you a favor?" Emilia asked in surprise, "Usually he always does things whenever he had a chance. This is quite rare of him to ask a favor."

"Heh, for me that sounded like one of Barusu's attempts to slack off." Ram offhandedly stated.

"Nee-sama, please don't say things about Subaru-kun like that." She said as she placed the tray on Emilia's desk, "I know he has some faults, but one of his redeeming qualities is that he's completely faithful and loyal to Emilia-sama." _And also a hero to me. _She added with an afterthought. One that she could not openly admit to her sister.

"Is that so..." Her sister said with her usual monotonous voice, before turning to the spirit user, "Let's leave that aside for now. Emilia-sama, where were we?"

"Ah, oh, yes," the half-elf began, "We were just talking about Subaru's performance as a butler. Say, Rem, would you like to take a sit with us? It would be great if you would join us, it might give me and Ram a different side of Subaru when he's... I dunno, alone or something?"

"I humbly accept your offer, Emilia-sama." Rem respectfully bowed, and before she could take a seat. She suddenly froze and her nose twitching as if smelling something amiss.

In certain circumstances, Rem would have no trouble ignoring any foul smell that involves spoiled food, dead rats, witch's scent... Anything that would probably be harmless to Roswaal and anyone else in the mansion.

This time, however, was different.

It didn't take long for the other occupants of the room to notice it as well.

A familiar, flying grey-haired cat literally went out of Emilia's hair, and spoke in a tone and expression that he rarely shows to anyone including Emilia who only seen once before.

"I sensed a surge of mana," Puck began, his tone raising goosebumps including Emilia, "It's being collected in this very room. Not only that, the energy its gathering is abnormal! It's only matter of time before—!"

He was unable to finish that sentence before he and the others disappeared without a trace in a mere instance.

* * *

"—It consumes us... Eh?"

The blue Oni let out a confused "Eh?" in response.

"Hah?" Was the only reply by the pinkette

"...!?" The silver-haired girl tilted her head in confusion.

They found themselves in a room which was colored in pure white. No other objects laid before them except for a set a chairs lined up in several rows similarly to that of a theatre back at Lugunica's famous amphitheatre. Constructed after the Demihuman War in decades past.

A large red curtain, which was 5 or so meters tall, was placed in front of where the chairs were facing at.

Needless to say, this wasn't something they've expect after being transported so suddenly.

"...Where are we?"

The first to voice out that thought was Emilia. Representing the question that was collectively thought with the others in their minds.

"Most importantly," the Great Spirit began, "Why are we here?"

Before they could delve in into their thoughts. They then heard a groan, whose voice was too familiar, was heard behind them.

Turning behind their backs, they saw a familiar looking black-haired boy with familiar ordinary face with an evil gaze. Whose body laid on the floor as he murmured:

"Ouch, why is it that I've somehow hit myself face plant on the ground? It's like someone made me some sort of joke."

The boy muttered, not in surprise, but as if he has accepted that line of thought.

With a grunt, he rose from the ground, not noticing the group watching him.

_Subaru!_ Was the collective thought of everyone in first glance.

Before one of them could call out to him, they then took notice of his appearance.

His attire consists of an brown hooded traveling cloak with an orange scarf. He also wore a green coat with a white shirt underneath and black pants. He also wore brown colored boots, as if its purpose was to travel in harsh conditions.

His noteworthy difference to Subaru was that his right hand was dyed with a color darker than black.

After he rose from the floor. "Subaru" took his time to observe the objects in the room, seemingly not noticing the other occupants, in an uncharacteristically calm manner.

"Where am I? I'm sure this isn't one of the rooms of the Pleiades Tower that's for sure. Last time I've checked, we were in the Zeroth floor after finally beating both Gluttony and the Ordeals in the tower..."

"Subaru" muttered, whose words weren't understood by Emilia and the rest. Who were less than perturbed seeing him deep in actual thought.

"Subaru" then continued:

"This white void reminds me at Od Laguna's Corridor of Memories. But, instead of just nothing but a white void, there's odd rows of chairs and a red curtain that reminds me one of those 'Movie Theaters' back home. Though, this might be case here. Wait, is this Louis' own doing? No, that's unlikely. I can still feel her and those twisted brothers of hers inside of me..."

Holding his chin with his darkened right hand, as if deep in thought. A voice suddenly roared, whose blood-lusted tone permeated the entire "room".

_**"WITCH CULTIST!"**_

* * *

Natsuki Subaru, the Half-elf's Spirit Knight, vanquisher of Sloth, Greed, and most recently, Gluttony; was shook off his thoughts when a familiar voice roared with pure blood-lust and malice.

_**"WITCH CULTIST!"**_

It was from that exact moment that Subaru, who had lived in Lugunica for more than a year's time since he was transported from another world, had longed to hear after a certain gluttonous archbishop had done an irredeemable deed.

Time seemed to slow down when he noticed the maid's signature weapon flying at him with speeds that would be as a bullet had he not been trained under the lolicon of a butler Clind after the Sanctuary Incident.

Even under Clind's training, Subaru could only see Rem's attack as a blur. But he was fast enough to utter two words.

"**Invisible Providence.**"

The force that surged through his body, Subaru defined as the power of the witch created by the Witch Factor.

A power which he inherited after he had killed the Sin Archbishop of Sloth.

A power that squirmed inside of him in delight. Joyfully praising its user as it had finally been saw to good use.

Formerly a power that has only one hand and in a painfully short range, with a dangerous drawback after its use.

However, that one hand, that same hand of that was used in assassinations because of its practical invisibility that only the user can see.

Its size was five times larger than a human hand and its range was increased five-fold.

It was that same hand that had effortlessly caught Rem's weapon.

"What!?" exclaimed the attacker. Shocked that her weapon stopped just in front of her would-be victim of her soul-bound weapon.

Subaru's immediately went to his next move. And he knew that this next move would make it a heart-wrenching scene for him.

"**Coward's Fear****.**"

"AGHHHHHHH!"

The former butler of Roswaal had already closed his eyes when he uttered those words as he let the spiked flail dropped at his knees.

Cor Leonis was an Authority belonging to a Witch Factor that brought the power of the Sin Archbishop of Greed. Which he was killed and he inherited the power.

Its power was transferring the mental and physical pain from those he had emotional connection with. It was an inverse positive form of "Small King".

However, if "Cor Leonis" was the inverse positive form of "Small King", then "Coward's Fear" was the inverse negative form of "Small King". As it transferred the user's mental and physical pain at his targets, namely those he had an emotional connection with.

With the drawback of using "Invisible Providence" grew five-fold, Subaru had no choice but to transfer the drawback pain of using Sloth's Authority to the person that he was committed on saving a year's past of his present time.

Already flinching after hearing the screaming pain of the one that loved him the most that he had bonded so greatly. The others did not take notice of Subaru's slight trembling as one of their own was focused on glaring at him. Releasing dangerous amounts of mana at Subaru.

_"What did you do her!?" _She, the elder twin Ram, threatened in which Subaru calmly replied. Knowing the red-haired Oni cared only for her sister greater than anyone else. Even Subaru who knew that Ram warming up to him during the events of the tower.

"I did what I need to do, Oni." He replied, internally cursing himself for acting cold and indifferent. "I did what I could do to stop what was potentially a life-changing event for the present and the future."

_"What of it!?"_

The one countered Subaru's words was not Puck. Subaru knew as much, it was Rem who said amidst the pain she currently reeling from.

"You took away my village! My parents! And nee-sama's horn! What else could be a potentially a life-changing event when it happened to _me, **WITCH CULTIST!**_"

Subaru stood there, silent. Releasing a sigh as if she had a misunderstanding of him.

"...Don't worry. I know what you've been through, and I would be lying if I said I only knew yours and not the others."

"What does that mean, _Witch Cultist_?"

"First of all, don't refer me as 'Witch Cultist', call me Pleiades" Subaru internally smack his head at his less than so translated name which "Subaru" originated from, "Secondly, let me remove that pain."

In the next moment, the pain was no more as Emilia, Rem, and even Ram could instantly felt the pain in which "Pleiades" had mysteriously inflicted on them. While he, on the other hand, had felt the drawback; but was nonetheless accustomed to it when he was forced to experience multiple times in such a short time when he others were attacked by Gluttony at the tower.

"...Thirdly, I'm here to show you both the past and the future."

"Hah?"

That outburst came from the older sister of Rem, who was shocked and did so in a characteristic manner that Subaru was familiar with.

"So you're telling us," began Emilia, "That since we're mysteriously transported to this place, not knowing how we get here, you were attacked, then you retaliated, and then you're going to show some super important stuff that we need to know about."

Subaru internally revealed a soft smile at her childish conclusion. Which was accurately true.

"Yep! And it's directly involved to your friend who, unfortunately, isn't here... Yet."

"Yet?" questioned Rem.

"Moving on," Pleiades said, ignoring Rem completely who glared at him in anger... Which was ignored as well.

"Each of these moments will be captured in sequences called _'episodes' _although they may differ of what you may recognize, the truth will be revealed in later episodes. So until then, please take your seats."

Initially, they did not comply on what he had offered. But, seeing that they're "trapped" in here, they had no other choice but to do what he had said.

Emilia, and Puck sat at the front row of the set of chairs. Ram and Rem sat besides each other at the back row portion. While Pleiades himself sat far right where Emilia was at the front row.

Pleiades watched the others taking their seats as he took a piece of paper that he had found before he was transported into this place. Vividly remembered the contents that was written in Kanji.

It read:

**Greetings, Natsuki Subaru**

**Do not be alarmed, for I am not a threat to you and your comrades inside the tower. **

**After witnessing the trials that you faced since you set foot in this world, in which you were transported without warning. And I, as an Observer, wished to show the journey you had partook since the day you were sent to another word.**

**Do not fret, O bearer of the Seven Sins, you are respected by many and equally despised as well. But I am of the former, with that I truly respect you at the bottom of my honor as a Lord.**

**I will let you in this present time and others from the past year to witness your journey. Including the witnessing of your mistakes that you have committed in the past, present, and future.**

**I know you feareth the Witch of Envy known as Satella,** **and I am quite aware of your ability to Return by Death. But do not worry, Natsuki Subaru. I have placed the necessary preparations to keep the Jealous Witch from interrupting the viewing of the past. Although her level may be of that of the Third Tier or perhaps greater. Rest assured, That I, who is leveled at the Tenth Tier, will keep her at bay long enough for you to witness key events that will occur in the past, the present and in the future.**

**Sincerely and respectfully yours,**

**The Lord of Helheim, the Strongest of the Lord Creator.**

**PS: I would like to inform that the title of the viewing shall be called—**

**"—**Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu."

* * *

**Hello everyone, this is gabrielchiong11, and I'm here with a new story.**

**As you may have noticed, I am new to the Re:Zero Fanfic community, and this is my first fic relating to this community.**

**Well this is my first fic and the first reaction fic of this here community in history! Oh yeah!**

**Although the quality of this chapter may be garbage tier to some of you, but I don't care! But, yeah it seem it really does.**

**Anyway, I hope you like first chapter of this fic, if you like it, be sure to fave and follow this story if it caught your interest. And be sure to leave a comment or suggestions in the review.**

**That is all, gabrielchiong11, out!**

**PS: Sh*t! I just made Subaru OP as hell!**


	2. Episode Zero Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Re:Zero nor any references used in this story. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_"__Nee, Lia. Don't you think it's strange?"_ asked the Great Spirit Puck telepathically to his "daughter".

_"__What kind of strange, Puck?"_ Emilia tilted her in confusion, unsure what her contracted spirit meant by his words.

_"__Think about it, don't you have the slightest bit of suspicion about that man, Pleiades? He claims that he isn't Subaru, but I can't shrug off this feeling that he is Subaru."_

_"__I know what you feel, Puck. But if he is Subaru, then how was he able to stop Rem's attack and inflict her with such pain? The Subaru that we know don't have that kind of power. Even if he does, then why didn't he use those powers against those demon beasts two weeks ago? Then Rem wouldn't have gone berserk in trying to kill those demon beasts for Subaru's sake."_

_"__Uwah~ It's been a while since I heard a lengthy explanation from you, Lia" The cat commented, "I guess you're right, maybe he isn't Subaru. But don't let your guard, if there's something fishy going on call me as fast as you can."_

Emilia gave a slight nod at Puck's warning as she gave a side glance to the man who calls himself "Pleiades".

But in her heart, she wished that the Subaru look-alike was Subaru. Then she wondered, How did he become like that?

Meanwhile, another conversation took place at the same time with Emilia and Puck.

"Nee-sama, I hate him."

"I know."

"Nee-sama, I hate how he looks exactly like Subaru-kun."

"I know."

"Nee-sama, I hate how he smells exactly like him. And at the same time, it's more pungent and denser than before."

Ram did not reply. She knew her little sister has a much more keen sense of smell than her since they were kids. A trait that Rem has over her.

But Ram herself was much more observant than her little sister. She knew there was more to the man who calls himself "Pleiades" than meets the eye.

What intrigued her was the actions he made when he "harmed" Rem.

She noticed the way he closed his eyes was something reminiscent of an instinctive action of avoiding a heart-wrenching scene of a loved one. One that only someone who cared about that person would only do.

If he was a heartless enough person, then why did he avoid looking at Rem when he inflicted her "pain"? Why did he go as far as to "remove" Rem's pain and inflicted it on himself?

This doesn't add up Ram thought, If he is an actual stranger, then why would he close his eyes like that?

There were several possibilities. But only one was the likeliest out of all.

Ram slightly shook her head, _No, I don't think it's part of Roswaal-sama's plans. I think I should wait and see._

With the turmoil surrounding four of the five occupants as they waited for the viewing to begin. Pleiades -or rather- Natsuki Subaru merely closed his eyes as if in deep in thought.

But in reality, he was activating one of three Authorities he had acquired since the death of Sloth to the current Archbishop of Gluttony who had recently been annihilated.

_They don't believe me._ Subaru thought, _Well that was expected, after all, who doesn't trust a guy who looks like the same person they knew but as a different person entirely... Acting like this is hard but necessary._

The reason why Subaru knew about their inner thoughts was that he was activating one of Greed's Authority, "Cor Leonis".

It was that particular Authority that he can sense the emotions of those connected with the Authority to deduce their location and their current feeling. It was the same ability he had acquired during the events of the tower that eventually lead to the death of Gluttony.

He knew they will know the truth sooner than he would expect. He hopefully prayed that they will realize what the viewing was not something that they seem.

But for now, the viewing shall begin.

**The viewing began with a familiar-sounding voice heavily breathing in the dark background.**

**"****This is bad... Very bad..." he uttered in a strained voice**

"Subaru...?" Emilia whispered, being the first to recognize that voice. Her concern growing steadily.

"Subaru-kun." uttered the blue Oni, with her concern growing as well.

"Subaru?" called out a female voice, "What's wrong?"

"Emilia-sama, was that you?" Ram asked.

Emilia turned to Ram having a shocked expression plastered on her face, "I don't know..."

"Lia..." said the spirit.

"I don't know..." she repeated.

**The scene changed in the next instant, showing a grocery store. **

**Inside that store there we see a boy in his late teens, wearing a tracksuit, reading a book.**

"Subaru!" the half-elf called out in recognition.

"What is the meaning of this!?" roared Rem, demanding to know why Subaru in the viewing was suddenly relevant in this "viewing"

Subaru did not answer, or rather, he doesn't want to.

**The boy was reading a manga written in kanji with a bored look as he turned to the next page.**

**"****Ah, I see. This is where they suck you in," he said with a bored tone.**

"...What does he mean by that?" asked the half-elf.

He shrugged, although knowing that before his transfer, he knew it was a typical cliche Isekai manga he read back then.

**Then the next instant, the same voice called out with a strained voice.**

**"****No... Run! Hurry!"**

"There it is again!"

**And the next instant, the boy looked up from the manga he was reading and noticed a couple talking to each other as they walked side-by-side at the street.**

**Subaru watched them walk as his eyes never letting them off as they went out of his peripheral vision.**

**He sighed, and put the manga back at the display shelf and walked away.**

"Why does this viewing keep changing scenes?" murmured Ram, who was getting irritated at the constant scene change.

**Another scene change showed the owner of the voice limply fell, showing her left hand at the small illuminating ray of moonlight.**

"Lia was that..." Puck did not dare finish. Having sensed the inner turmoil Emilia was facing.

"I don't know..." was all her reply. The two sisters were perturbed by this as well.

**The next scene change showed two instant cups "Noodle Tonkotsu" and "Miso Natto".**

**Subaru picked Miso Natto first before he decided to put it back.**

**"****Nah, not natto," he said as he picked Noodle Tonkotsu instead.**

**He took "CORNPOTAGE" with his left hand.**

"Hey, wasn't that one of the items he had when you first brought him to the mansion, Lia?"

Emilia nodded wordlessly, still feeling perturbed by the earlier scenes.

Why are they seeing this?

**Another scene change showed with a hand, straining to reach the woman's hand in the dark.**

**"****Wait there..."**

**The next instant, it showed Subaru and a cashier at the desk**.

**"****That'll be 363 yen." said the cashier as Subaru pulled his wallet from his left pocket while the cashier himself was putting Subaru's bought contents inside a plastic bag.**

"What was that?" Puck asked, trying to light up the mood for Emilia's sake.

"...It's the currency where, your friend, Subaru, came from"

"Where he came from?" Rem asked, now noticing that the building, the products, and even the streets itself were completely different from the commonly seen in Lugunica.

**As Subaru was looking at the money inside his wallet, he pulled out an old coin that he recognized immediately.**

_Oh, a grooved-edge ten._

As of now, the viewing didn't just reveal events but was showing the thoughts of the person's perspective as well.

Everyone except Pleiades (Subaru) did not expect this to happen. While the cloak-wearing man had expected this as much.

_Somehow, this is like watching an anime._ Subaru internally commented. Having seen this kind of trope before.

**After recognizing the grooved-edge coin, Subaru put it back inside his wallet and after a moment, he pulled out the exact change and put it in a small basket.**

**Subaru was then shown to have left the grocery store and began making his way back home with the same bored look on his face. While on the street, a car passed by him while looking at both the left and right side of the road.**

"What was that?" Puck asked, again, for the sake of lightening the mood for Emilia's sake.

"A car." was the only answer that came from Pleiades' mouth.

**Another scene change showed with the hand trying to reach towards the woman.**

**"****I'm..."**

**The next instant, Subaru watched his side after the passed by.**

**Then the next instant, the identity of the strained voice was suddenly revealed with blood pouring out of his mouth.**

"Subaru!" both Emilia and Rem immediately yelled at this "Subaru's" state with concern.

Ram widened her eyes in shock at the instant recognition of a familiar face.

The Great Spirit dropped his jaw slightly.

The Lolimancer remained impassive this being the second time seeing this. The first being at the tower.

**"****Going to..."**

**An instant scene change showed Subaru staring at the direction where the car passed by having an impassive look.**

**Suddenly, a dark mist was contracting and then suddenly expanded in a white void as a hand made seemingly in darkness stretched out.**

**"****Save you..."**

He narrowed his eyes in recognition of that dark hand. There were only two people he knew who had that hand, and he knew exactly the owner of it.

While the rest of the audience wasn't taking this well.

"What is that!?" demanded the red Oni. Fully perturbed of what she was suddenly seeing.

Emilia was trembling, so too was Puck, but not in the same way Emilia does.

Rem was seething in anger and wanted to gain answers from the person who was called Pleiades. But, the man looked at her, and shook his head as if to say "All shall be revealed,"

This does not bode well with the younger twin.

**After seeing the car disappearing the distance, Subaru made his to the road while a distortion in space was happening from all sides.**

**The instant it appeared, it disappeared at the same time.**

Subaru further narrowed his eyes in anticipation.

The others were, quite frankly, too perturbed to be commenting at this.

**Subaru looked either of his sides, wondering what was that.**

**Only to reveal that nothing had happened. It was almost as if he was hallucinating a bit.**

**After a short moment, Subaru commented:**

**"****I guess anyone's eyes would be tired after holing up in their room, gaming all day," he said as he rubbed his right eye.**

**After doing so, he opened his eyes, suddenly revealing a bright light enveloping his line of sight.**

**Before long, after his eyes adjusted to the bright light, he then heard voices of people and passersby. The streets instantly lively and saw he was in a place he did not recognize.**

**Blinking once, Subaru found himself in a busy town square noticing anthropomorphic animals walking up-straight as he widens his eyes and frozen place.**

"...Hah?..." the older twin was the first to react.

**After breaking from his shock, he saw buildings and establishments that weren't supposed to be there.**

**With a flock of white doves descending from the sky, flapping their wings in descent. People of different races went around as Subaru was taking this in shock.**

_What's going on? _**He thought in shock and disbelief.**

**A dragon carriage passed by him, picking up clouds of dust as the land dragon sped.**

_This stuff isn't fake. Which means..._

**His eyes once had dead look now gave off a lively expression as he realized-**

_So does this mean... _

The former butler knew what he was going to say. And unexpectedly, the rest of the audience exclaimed in sync with Subaru in the viewing. Breaking their shock

**"****I've/**He's **been summoned into a/**our **parallel/**own **world!?"**

* * *

"So it has begun. Heh, I've expected as much, Natsuki Subaru."

The voice was deep, filled with much wisdom and authority, and much experience.

He stood in a white void wearing matching white clothes with golden trimmings. It looked quite expensive.

However, he wasn't human.

He was a skeletal being. Not just any skeletal being. But a superior being that ruled an entire realm, and was called the leader of seven others.

He was called simply as the Lord of Helheim, the Ruler of the Land of the Dead. But that simple title was filled with great worth and power.

As he stood, there a distortion of space inside of this seemingly empty white void was opened. There, a black mist arose, and behind that was a being that was greatly feared by those of the living who had devoured half of the world.

He knew who she was. It was hard to forget after the reputation she was given.

"Now then," The Lord of Helheim began, "Let's have a chat, shall we, Satella?"

* * *

**And cut!**

**Hello everyone, gabrielchiong11 here, and let me introduce to you my, rather, short update.**

**Now, now, I know what you're thinking "Why the short update?"**

**To tell you guys frankly, writing this in a detailed manner is extremely hard and shockingly long to make.**

**To combat this, I would divide the episodes into "parts" each longer than the previous. Also, I'm gonna update this once in every last day of the month so that you guys would enjoy the longer "parts".**

**After all, the longer the chapter, the shorter the parts I will make.**

**That is all, thank you.**

**Oh, be sure to leave your thoughts in the review so I could use it for this story.**

**gabrielchiong11, out!**


	3. Episode Zero Part 2

**I'm sorry, Everyone! I'm so sorry that I'm so late in updating this. the original file got corrupted and I was force to delete it!**

**But, like I promised, this part is longer than the previous part, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't "Re:Zero" nor any references used in the story. They belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Last time on his Worst Time Ever:

"...Hah?..." the older twin was the first to react.

**After breaking from his shock, he saw buildings and establishments that weren't supposed to be there.**

**With a flock of white doves descending from the sky, flapping their wings in descent. People of different races went around as Subaru was taking this in shock.**

_What's going on?_**He thought in shock and disbelief.**

**A dragon carriage passed by him, picking up clouds of dust as the land dragon sped.**

_This stuff isn't fake. Which means..._

**His eyes once had dead look now gave off a lively expression as he realized-**

_So does this mean... _

The former butler knew what he was going to say. And unexpectedly, the rest of the audience exclaimed in sync with Subaru in the viewing. Breaking their shock

**"****I've/**He's **been summoned into a/**our **parallel/**own **world!?"**

* * *

"He's been summoned to our world!?" exclaimed Emilia, unable to believe of what she had just seen.

Not only Emilia, the others were in a state of disbelief after seeing what had just transpired.

After all, suddenly being transported to another world is an extremely far-fetched story.

Pleiades, secretly Subaru, looked at them and internally sighed. He knew he was going to explain this one or another.

"Yes. Your friend, Natsuki Subaru, was not of your world and is not an inhabitant thereof."

"But that's absurd!" the older twin countered, "Your telling us that Barusu is an alien!?"

"Yes." he answered with great conviction, "Then how do you tell from the strange clothes he had worn, his unkempt hair, and evil glare was from Lugunica or any of the other three nations. It is a fact that he his from a different world. The place he has been pre-transfer was not anything like you've seen before. Don't lie, I can tell without even looking at you guys."

_Although it hurts to tell them like this, I had no__ other__ choice. Sorry, everyone._He sadly thought before he continued.

"With that in mind, this should be a good experience for you guys to know him better. After all, you guys, especially that half-elf over there, are curious what was he doing before he met any of you." Subaru said, slightly twitched at the mention of Emilia's race and not telling her name.

Even if he did told them he could rewind time using "Return by Death". Subaru believes that the show reveal it in due time. He just hoped Satella wouldn't grabbed his heart or Emilia and the others like last time.

"Anyways, lets continue watching, shall we?"

With that, the video automatically played just as he had finished speaking.

**After the screen turned black, the words, written in Kanji, appeared.**

Everyone, except Subaru, couldn't read nor decipher the written characters appeared in the screen.

Subaru had already read those in the note, "Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu", or if he translate it in this world's writings, it would be "Re: Life in a different world from zero".

That title alone had easily described that he started from Zero in this world.

"Can you read it?" Ram questioned Pleiades in which he simply shook his head.

_Of course I can, Onee-sama. But, to keep my real identity from you guys, I'll have to play dumb and say no. _Subaru internally answered to Ram, the latter who clearly did not know it.

**On the busy district of Lugunica's downtown area, we see a young blonde-haired girl running atop the buildings roofs.**

**The young girl, Felt, snickered at the small object she was holding in her right as she jumped off from the building and leapt from on top of the crowded passing dragon carriages rooftops and went jumped to another building.**

"Hey, isn't that Felt." Emilia called out the name of the person appeared on the screen.

"Felt?" Rem asked, clearly not recognizing such a person.

"Yeah, she's the one who stole the Insignia before I met Subaru at the loot house."

"Loot house? Why was he there in the first place?" It was Ram's turn to ask questions.

"That's..."

Just as Emilia was about to answer, she stopped herself immediately after realizing Ram's question.

"...I don't know. He was already there when I got there and warning Felt and that old man about a woman going to kill them."

How _did _he know when Elsa was coming to get the Insignia and killing the two people who stole such a valuable object from her?

_Why was Subaru there in the first place?_

**After a brief moment of the girl, we see the boy who was summoned, walking the busy streets of Lugunica with a much more vibrant look than he had pre-transfer.**

"**I guess I can assume this is a fantasy world with the typical medieval-style culture." He remarked just a Lizardman passed by him, "A realm where demihumans are commonplace, and probably stuff like wars and adventures, as well."**

The audience, watching from a third person perspective, were underwhelmed, including Pleiades himself, of Subaru's "lack" of surprise and amazement in the world he was suddenly sent to.

"...Is this supposed to be Barusu that we worked with, Rem?" she asked in an underwhelming tone.

"Yes...?" Rem replied unsurely to her sister.

Emilia and Puck had also the same underwhelming feeling as Ram did.

Pleiades himself...

_Damn it! A few minutes in and the others already have criticisms about my past self! This is so embarrassing...!_

Fortunately, he had a cloak he could use to hide his flushing face of seeing his past self.

"**And here, I'm..."**

**Just as he was about to continue talking to himself. Subaru heard a child's scream and the loud "Hey" and "Watch out!" as he turned his back at the source of the noise.**

**A young kid, who had fell to the ground, was about to be crushed by a fast-moving carriage with no time to stop.**

**Seeing this, Subaru declared "This is it! It's my turn! This must be the event where I produce my first magic!**

While Emilia and Rem were concerned about what was going to happen to the kid. Ram calmly observed if Subaru, from the past, had already possessed the ability to stop objects in mid-air if her suspicions of Pleiades being Subaru was true.

**Just as Subaru finished his declaration, and performing exaggerating poses. Surprisingly, there was no effect.**

**Just as the kid continued to lay hopelessly on the road. A nearby knight in full-body armor swooped in, took the kid, and rolled away just in the nick of time before the carriage would crush the kid and take the young child's life.**

Ram looked at the screen in disappointment as she initially thought that Past!Subaru had the same ability as Pleiades. Unfortunately, she was wrong.

However, if she were in the same Timeline as Future!Subaru, she was right.

Emilia took a sigh of relief and said, "At least the child is alright."

Pleiades just sighed at his performance that made him look like a clown. Which he proudly admitted himself was.

**The people cheered at the heroic action the knight had made while Subaru stayed in his position for a good while at his failed attempt on saving the kid and had an unreadable expression of ... Relief(?) or embarrassment(?).**

"**I guess I'm not quite ready to use magic..." he said, as he walked through the market district after a few minutes since his attempt of rescue failed.**

"Question, Emilia-sama, does Barusu been able to successfully use his magic yet?"

Emilia nodded, "Yes, he was able to use it the day before the Mabeast Incident, and during the time he used it to distract the Mabeast chasing you and Rem. But he nearly broke his gate in the process... Why, Ram?"

"...Nothing, Emilia-sama. I was just... Curious..."

"Is that so..."

_She's on to something. _Pleiades thought, overhearing Ram and Emilia's conversation.

**Subaru soon went to a nearby Appa stand and noticed the stand's contents as well as the first written characters he saw since arriving in this world.**

_**I can't read this.**_

"What?" Rem uttered in shock.

"Why do you mean by 'what', Rem?" the elder twin sister asked.

"Nee-sama... It's just... Subaru-kun was able to read during his first day of work. How is it that he wasn't able to read before employing to work the mansion. It's strange."

"Then. does it explains why he called us both and held our hands after waking up from Beatrice-sama's mana drain?"

"No... I don't think so, Nee-sama..."

"**Hey, boy. Those are some weird clothes. Are you traveling?**

**The voice of a man called out to Subaru, breaking out of his thoughts.**

**It was a man around in his early to mid 30's with a developed body that seemed he worked out to the point he was able to have such a strong body.**

"Hey, it's that girl's father. So Subaru met him first since arriving." Emilia remarked

"**What are these?" Subaru pointed at the fruit that looks strongly similar to an apple.**

"**Those are appas." the man answered.**

_**They understand me, though. The question is...**_

**Subaru pulled out several coins from his left pocket and offered the coins to the man.**

"**Huh? What kind of money is that? You can't use that stuff in Lugunica. That means you're flat broke, huh? Get outta here! Don't interfere with my business!"**

"...Barusu really is broke." the red Oni commented.

"Nee-sama!"

**Feeling dejected, Subaru says, "There's no other way... I'll just have to go around gathering information first." as he went to nearby restroom.**

"Isn't he going to the wrong room?" Puck asked, the female audience nodded in response.

_Not my best moment. _Pleiades internally answered.

**As soon as he went inside, he had mistakenly entered a woman's restroom section with its occupants screaming at the sight of Subaru before a cat beastwoman slapped Subaru at his left cheek showing a visible paw print.**

_This is not_ _my best moment._

**The next scene showed Subaru entering a saloon near a bridge.**

**Upon entering, Subaru saw several Lizardmen of different types and a green Lizardman noticing Subaru says**

"**This place is for demihumans only."**

**Upon receiving the answer, a Lizardman opened the western-style saloon door at its left and pulled Subaru out of the way, resulting in hitting his face.**

_This is _not _my_ _best moment. _

**Temporarily blinded, Subaru uttered**

"**Ow! I can't... See..."**

**...And tripped from the bridge's railings as he screams and ultimately fell into the water. **

"...How unfortunate of Barusu." Ram coldly remarked as she let out a small chuckle.

"Nee-sama!"

"Subaru..." Emilia uttered in concern.

_This is _NOT _my best moment._

**We see Subaru sitting on a small set of stairs in a relatively small alleyway, soaking wet from the water which he unfortunately fell. Showing a plain black T-shirt while his jacket was placed nearby drying using the heat of sunlight.**

"**Is this how it's supposed to be? Wasn't I summoned into a parallel world!? Where'd my protagonist status go!? Damn it."**

"After all of that, what was he expecting? And protagonist? Does he think he's in a story of some sort?"

"Nee-sama, don't be like that. I'm sure Subaru-kun was like an opportunist to become a hero like in the stories back then."

"...Do you think so, Rem?"

"Yes, nee-sama."

**Out of frustration, Subaru grabbed his phone from his pocket - surprisingly didn't get too wet - and read his contacts.**

"**My cell phone still works..." Subaru commented, looking through his contacts.**

"Does anyone know how to read those?" Ram asked, feeling a bit annoyed when she couldn't those foreign characters.

Pleiades, being the prideful man he was, raised his hand.

"...You?"

"Believe it or not, it's up to you, Oni." he says with a smug look on his face, which forced her to growl in anger

The red Oni bit her lip as she says, "Fine. Tell us what those characters say."

"Sure." he said, with prideful look, as he explained, "The characters, highlighted in yellow, written above, if translated correctly to your writings, says contacts."

"Contacts? You mean it's a metia that allows Subaru to contact others." Emilia says, which Subaru nodded.

"Correct. He can use his cellphone, or metia as you like to call it, he can essentially use it to contact others if they have the same metia as his." he explains, with Emilia having an "Oh" look of understanding, "Now seeing from this viewpoint alone, he has his contacts written in his language which says from top to bottom. City Hall. Dad. Mom. And... Pizza."

"...I'll pretend that I didn't hear that last part... Whatever that is." claimed the older twin, "Also, City Hall?"

"It means he has contacts with the city's government hall, which he can contact them in case of an emergency."

"Is that so?"

"Amazing," remarked an amazed Rem, "Using that kind of metia, Subaru-kun can contact others in long distances, right?"

"That's right. However, there is one problem."

"Like what?"

**After going through his contacts, Subaru notices the top-right of his phone says "Out of Range".**

"**But what's the point in having it!?"**

"It requires a strong signal, and as you can see from the top-right of his metia's screen, he's out of range... Unfortunately."

"Oh... That is unfortunate."

"Heh, so much of a useful metia."

"Nee-sama!"

"**And my starting gear is way too wimpy! You need a more substantial welfare program to satisfy pressure-free generation kids like me! I don't even have Excalibur or anything!"**

"Wimpy." commented the redhead

"Pressure-free generation?" asked the blue maid.

"Ex-Cali-Bur?" repeated the half-elf while tilting her head in confusion.

"...Let's just say it's from his world." he answered, not wanting to explain the complicated stuff to them.

"**And besides," he continued, while the viewers are witnessing Felt jumping rooftop-to-rooftop as he talks, "If I was summoned, where's the cute girl who summoned me? Did she summon me only to leave me here alone?"**

"Cute girl who summoned him?" asked the older Oni, who feeling annoyed and disgusted of this past Subaru.

"Err," Pleiades began, "From his world, he had heard stories that people that got transported to another world were often summoned by a cute girl. In any case, that was his expectation when he first came to your world."

"And, who's the 'cute' girl that summoned him?"

"Uh... You wouldn't want to know." _Because, knowing your little sister, her name alone would cause a murder spree. _He added with an afterthought.

**A sound of footsteps were then heard by Subaru.**

**As soon as he heard it, his face lit up and spread his arms as if to welcome for an embrace or to show himself.**

"**Hey, is she finally here!? The cute girl who summoned... Me..."**

**As soon as he got a better view, reality betraying his expectations, he then saw three street thugs.**

**One was short, the other was tall with lean built, and the last was a relatively large man.**

**His face was stiff with the expectation of his "cute" girl who summoned.**

"...Officially, past Barusu disgusts me."

"Nee-sama..." at this point, Rem gave up on telling her sister to stop.

"Look, Lia. Subaru is making a funny face."

"Puck!"

_Damn... Never knew I look like a complete idiot... If this was an anime, people would make a meme out of it._

"**What are you babbling about?" asks the short one who was wondering of what he said.**

**The lean-built person then threaten, Subaru as he grabbed the collar of his shirt "If you don't wanna get hurt, cough up whatever you've got!"**

"They're... Going to mug him." Emilia uttered, as she saw the scene unfolds.

"It seems they do, Emilia-sama." says Ram.

"Subaru-kun..."

"**Crap, it's a compulsory event..."**

"Hah?"

"Well, that's an unexpected reaction, nee, Lia?"

Emilia nodded, while Rem could look at Subaru at the viewing in shock.

_Oh yeah, video game mentality. _Subaru thought as he finally remembers this particular part of the past.

"**Move it, move it!"**

**The voice of a certain blonde-haired young girl was then heard.**

**Both the street thugs and Subaru notices and turned to the alley's entrance as they saw a girl with a red scarf running at them.**

"**You guys! Out of my way!"**

**Subaru, being Subaru, was the first to react.**

"**Here we go! Is **_**that **_**the cute girl who summoned me!?"**

**Felt stopped running as soon as she heard Subaru loudly calling out.**

Their reaction immediate.

"What. The. Hell. Barusu."

"Subaru-kun..."

"Why does he think Felt was the one who summoned him, Puck?"

"Lia, there are times that I, as your father, have things that I don't want you to even know about."

_Yep, their negative first impressions on past me is a definite A+._

**There was an awkward silence for a moment.**

**It only lasted a moment before Felt spoke up, "Summoned? I dunno what you're talkin' about, but I'm busy! Sorry! Live strong!"**

**As she finishes, she dashed past Subaru and the thugs while jumping by the walls as she reached to the rooftops **

**The soon-to-be boy-who-died-painfully stared at her for a short moment and reacted.**

"**Wait, what? What!?"**

"How unfortunate of Barusu."

"Ram-san..."

"Oi, Oni. If you're going to badmouth your friend for like every 30 seconds, I'm going to give you a warning for the future."

"And that is?"

"Who's Rem?"

"...Are you joking?"

"No, I'm serious. Who's Rem?"

"I'm Rem."

"Yes, you're Rem. But who's Rem?"

"Are you deliberately ignoring me?"

"Yes, I am. I'm referring to something that will occur in the future, and that is your first clue."

"Forget it, it's not something we would understand even if we tried. Ramblings of someone who looks like Barusu."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you."

**After the whole debacle, Subaru then turn to the thugs and says.**

"**Hey, that didn't make you decide to be less hostile toward me, by any chance, did it?"**

"**Actually, it rained on our parade and made things worse."**

**He replied, while cracking both of his knuckles..**

"**Yeah, of course." Subaru chimed in.**

_**Just calm down, Natsuki Subaru. **_**He says in his head, **_**Since ancient times, it's the rule that anyone summoned into a parallel world will display supernatural powers! **_

"Is this true?" Ram asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, yes, people who got transported to another world often got those kind of powers."

"I don't believe it."

"Oi, your Subaru got Yin Magic, which is considered as rare, so yeah, he got the supernatural powers when he transported to your world."

"..."

Ram could not put down the words which the man, Pleiades, says is true.

_**I'll mow these guys down and make them fuel for my shining future!**_

**With that thought, Subaru punched the large man to his right.**

"**You lumps of EXP!"**

**The force of his punch made the large man fall over.**

**His next target was the plump-sized thug. Hitting him with a surprisingly strong roundhouse kick that sent him tumbling down on the ground.**

Ram raised a brow of past Subaru's attacks.

While his attacks are weak in comparison to her sister, Rem. But she could not deny that this Subaru has a grasp in basic melee combat.

Then, she remembered the time when their Subaru barely dodge in time when her sister's Morning Star was thrown at him during the Demon Beast Incident. It was while she activated her Horn, making it impressive for him to dodge her sister's attack, albeit barely that is.

Pleiades, using "Cor Leonis", can sense Ram having her thoughts about the recent Demon Beast Incident and how he managed to dodge Rem's Morning Star at him.

One word would answer that, "Luck".

"Amazing! I think Subaru-kun got this!"

Emilia nodded, "You're right, Rem. Subaru got this in the bag."

"Nobody says 'got this in the bag' in this day and age anymore."

"Eh?"

"**That's the first time I ever hit someone! I didn't expect it to hurt **_**me **_**that much... But this world is set up so that I'll be strong! My adrenaline is surging! I've got this!"**

"That's bold claim, as expected of Barusu, but the world isn't like that."

"That's one thing I think we can agree on, Oni." Pleiades says, feeling a painful sting on his pride.

_As expected of you Ram, always putting insults one thing or another._

**As soon as Subaru charged at the lean-built thug, he spun both of his daggers and held both in a reverse grip.**

**When Subaru notices, he instantly prostrated on the ground as apologizes.**

"**I'm sorry! It was all my fault! Forgive me! Spare me!"**

**As Subaru was about spout more excuses, the dagger-user thug then kicked Subaru at the face.**

""Subaru!"" both Emilia and Rem called out in concern.

**Subaru clutched the part where his face was kicked with both of his hands, reeling in pain as a result of the lean thug's kick. Dragging himself on the ground while screaming in pain.**

**Soon, the first two thugs, who Subaru attacked first, got up with the large man looking pissed off at Subaru.**

"This can't be good." commented Puck, while Emilia looks in horror as she the two thugs went closer to Subaru.

"**Play games with us, will you!?" the shorty sent a strong kick on Subaru's side, "Die, scum!"**

**With that, the thugs were having a great game of kicking and stomping on the boy who suffers repeatedly. **

Ram looks at the Subaru in the viewing, showing no signs of pity of her fellow manservant.

Meanwhile, Emilia and Rem could only look at the scene in horror as Subaru was suffering the pain inflicted upon him.

Pleiades, who is Subaru with an alias, knew this is abysmally smaller in comparison of _what _he experienced in the future.

_I hope their hearts are ready for that. _He thought, as flashbacks of more than 50 deaths came to him like wrecking ball.

He knew those deaths will bring them grief beyond compare.

"**And don't think it'll be painless!"**

**And with a strong kick, Subaru face went close to the lean thug who then stepped on Subaru's face rather strongly.**

**The lean thug bared his fangs, and let out his tongue.**

"Has Subaru experienced this before the loothouse?" Emilia says to herself, "Had he been suffering before he met me?"

Using Cor Leonis, Pleiades can sense that Emilia is sorry, that she wasn't there at the time. Wondering what would happen if she had met him earlier.

The Half-Elf's Knight smiled under his hood, knowing what will happen next.

Then, the audience (except Subaru) was met with the unexpected.

"**That's enough."**

**A woman's voice, a familiar yet strong and calm, was heard.**

"That voice, Lia..."

"Puck." the half-elf's replies in shock.

"Emilia-sama." both sisters look at her.

The former butler was practically grinning.

**All of the thugs stopped what they were doing, and turned to the source of the voice.**

**Subaru, barely conscious, struggled to look at the source of the woman's voice as well.**

**With the sun's light illuminating the streets behind the woman, whose silhouette overshadowed her otherworldly beauty.**

**Wearing with clothing familiar those who knew her. Her snow white hair blew slowly by the wind.**

"**Who the hell are you!?" the lean-built thug exclaimed.**

"**Stop now, and I'll let this slide. So just graciously return what you stole."**

**The viewing then slowly turn to the mysterious woman, seeing her whole face to the audience.**

"Emilia-sama!" Ram, surprisingly, shouted in shock, eyes widened.

Rem wordlessly covered her mouth in shock.

Puck nearly dropped his jaw at the reveal.

Emilia can only stare at the screen. Eyes widen, yet, she felt that she had been there before. Like she felt she was there, but could not remember it.

Pleiades then loudly, and proudly as he could, announced to the audience.

"And that, everyone, is how Natsuki Subaru met Emilia."

No words can describe of how Emilia felt about both the reveal and the announcement by the mysterious man, Pleiades.


	4. Episode Zero Part 3

**Early update. This part features the rest of the episode.**

**Further Author Notes at end of chapter.**

**Note to self, Cor Leonis is an OP Ability in and of itself.**

**Disclaimer: I don****'t own "Re:Zero" nor any references used in the story. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Last time on His Worst Time Ever:

"**Who the hell are you!?" the lean-built thug exclaimed.**

"**Stop now, and I'll let this slide. So just graciously return what you stole."**

**The viewing then slowly turn to the mysterious woman, seeing her whole face to the audience.**

"Emilia-sama!" Ram, surprisingly, shouted in shock, eyes widened.

Rem wordlessly covered her mouth in shock.

Puck nearly dropped his jaw at the reveal.

Emilia can only stare at the screen. Eyes widen, yet, she felt that she had been there before. Like she felt she was there, but could not remember it.

Pleiades then loudly, and proudly as he could, announced to the audience.

"And that, everyone, is how Natsuki Subaru met Emilia."

No words can describe of how Emilia felt about both the reveal and the announcement by the mysterious man, Pleiades.

* * *

Emilia had a strange suspicion on how Subaru knew her from the start.

At first, she initially had thought that Subaru and Felt were working together on stealing her insignia, but to her surprise, they didn't. In fact, she even accused him of working together with her.

Imagine her surprise when he suddenly called out Puck's name.

She knew that Puck never met Subaru before the loothouse, as he had been with her the whole time, so it was impossible for a stranger like Subaru to know Puck in the first place.

But, seeing the reveal in the viewing, and the announcement made by Pleiades, she was flabbergasted beyond belief.

_How could this be even possible...?_

She thought in her heart, emotions swirling inside of her at the confusion in mind.

However, deep in her heart, it was an entirely different matter.

She felt a strange... Nostalgia seeing this. Almost as if she had been there before. Like a distant memory long forgotten.

She never understood. How could she felt nostalgic of a scene completely different of what she knew before she even first met Subaru.

Pleiades, who was noticing Emilia in deep thought, activated "Cor Leonis" and senses what she was currently feeling.

Confusion, nostalgia, and other plethora of emotions Subaru can sense within the Royal Candidate.

He raised his brow at this, before internally slapped himself, realizing what this all had meant.

She was "remembering" the past loops.

It was impossible. He knew "Return by Death" was an ability that forcibly resets time back to where his "save point" was loaded. Remembering those loops must have a similar power to "Return by Death" in order to know such things.

No, he knew that "Return by Death" was not only an ability to reset time, but it has it's other complicated mechanic and its use was to send its user soul to "another dimension made by Od Laguna with exactness from the previous reality".

In other words, his soul transferred from "Subaru to Subaru" gaining memories of the previous timelines.

It was only a theory made by the Greedy Witch back in the events of the Sanctuary Incident. There, he understood the complexity of the ability known as "Return by Death" was to the user and others who were aware of such a power. He knew what kind of advantages and disadvantages that "Return by Death" granted to its user.

Furthermore, his knowledge regarding this power further expanded after reading "Flugel's" book back in the tower.

Pleiades gritted his teeth, seething in silent anger that his predecessor had planned this from the very beginning.

He wasn't called a "Sage" for nothing. After all, he had the necessary requirements to "become" one.

Pleiades knew he had to calm down, it was just the first episode after all. It might be just a strange coincidence that had occurred right now.

However, he remained cautious of this development.

The rest of the audience were wide-eyed in shock - Subaru knew as much, expecting this kind of reaction from them.

The viewing, thankfully, paused long enough for them to regain their composure to continue watching.

For now, the viewing shall continue as it is.

**Subaru stared at the mysterious woman, eyes gazing upon her otherworldly beauty that he had never seen before in his entire life.**

"**What we stole?" asked the large thug.**

"**Now, please. It's important to me." she claimed, "I'll give up on the other stuff, but I can't let you have that. Be good and hand it over, please."**

"**You didn't come to save this kid?" the large thug asked confusedly. Pointing at Subaru below him.**

"**What strange clothes he has... If you asked me whether I had any connection to him, I'd say no."**

Breaking out of their stupor, Emilia first reacted.

"Eh?" she uttered confusedly.

"As expected of you, Lia. That's what I thought you would say."

"Hmm, this Emilia-sama didn't know him either as well." Ram remarked, though confused as Emilia.

"Nee-sama..."

"What? You know it's true, Rem."

"**Then you've got no business with us!" the thug exclaimed, "If someone stole from you, it was that brat who just ran by!" he pointed to the direction where the girl passed by.**

"**Yeah! That way! She ran that way!" the shorty claimed as well, pointing in the same direction. While Subaru, who was still under the foot of the lean-built thug, nodded in agreement.**

"Hmm... I guess Barusu is in an agreement with those hoodlums."

"Nee-sama..."

"Don't try to stop her, Blue Oni," Pleiades says, "It'll only make her remarks much worse and brutal than before."

"...Fine."

**Emilia put her left hand on her chin, observing their actions, before commenting.**

"**Hmm... They don't seem to be lying... I need to go after her!"**

**The Half-Elf declared running pass the thugs.**

**The thugs, in response, let out a sigh of relief that the silver-haired woman was overlooking the beating they were about to inflict on Subaru.**

**However, after she stopped when she was at a slightly higher ground, she suddenly says.**

"**But regardless of that... I can't overlook what's going on here." she declared, casting her ice magic. Whose projectiles hit the large thug at the chest, the lean thug at the face, and last hitting the shorty knocking him out unconscious.**

"_It's over, thugs! I have the high ground!"... Now that I've think about it, this is a Star Wars reference Past!Emilia-tan is doing. _Subaru internally remarked, remembering the particular reference people from his world used when seeing a certain character having an advantage at a higher ground.

"**Magic?" was Subaru's reaction when seeing the block of ice dissolved in bluish particles.**

"**Mess with us, will you!?" exclaimed the lean thug as he stood up, soothing the part of his place where the block of ice hit him. While the large one struggles while clutching his chest.**

"**I don't care if you can use magic! I'll kill you!" he declared. "You think you can win when it's two against one!? Huh!?" he taunted while his companion was already hanging at the wall for support with his left hand.**

"That's a bold claim, for a hoodlum like him." Ram remarked, her sister already stopped trying to make her sister cease with the brutal remarks.

"**You're right." replied Emilia, "Two against one may be unfair."**

**Then, a voice, seemingly out of nowhere, was heard.**

"**Two against two should make it fair, then."**

**From her hand, a overly-familiar gray-haired cat spirit, appeared**

"Hmm... Seems like the Great Spirit Puck is here as well." stated Ram, before turning to the spirit herself. "Question, do you recall having this engagement, Puck-sama?"

"Eh~? No, not one bit. Me and my daughter don't recall something like this, nee, Lia?"

Emilia, who was watching the entire exchange at the screen, nodded wordlessly in agreement with. Though her eyes are still glued to the screen.

"**You're a user of the spiritual arts?" the large thug asks in response, seemingly recognizing a magic user profession from seeing a gray-haired cat appear from her hand alone.**

"**Correct." she replied, "Back off now and I won't come after you. Decide quick. I'm in a hurry."**

"According to what Emilia-sama says when the street girl, Felt was it, stole her insignia. The half-elf on the screen might as well be on the same objective." was the analytical remark from the hornless Oni.

"**You bitch! Next time I see you, I won't go easy on you!"**

"**Do anything to her, and I'll haunt you and your kin forever. Not that you'll have any kin if I do that."**

**In reaction, and realization of the words what the Spirit had meant, the thugs ran away while the lean thug quickly grabbed his fallen comrade and made a mad dash from the spirit user.**

"As expected of a Great Spirit," Pleiades uttered, "Your brutality in words made the Red Oni's remarks seem tamed in comparison."

"Te-hee." was the response of the Great Spirit in question.

"Puck..." was all the half-elf had to say.

**Seeing the thugs that beaten him ran away from fright. Subaru turned to his silver-haired savior and says.**

"**You saved me. Thanks."**

"**Don't move." she says, staring intently at him.**

**Now seeing a good look on the woman, Subaru blushed seeing how cute Emilia was up close as he turned his eyes away.**

Pleiades sighed, remembering this particular memory of his first meeting Emilia. He still thinks that Emilia is cute to this day.

Emilia herself, however, wasn't so sure why Subaru turned away his eyes.

"**See? You averted your eyes because you have a guilty conscience! Looks like my judgment was spot-on." she says as she walks down the three-step stair as Puck says.**

"**Are you sure? I think it was just an instinctive male reaction. I didn't sense any malice at all."**

"**You be quiet, Puck."**

"Great Spirit-sama?"

"The me on the screen says is true." he replied, "When Subaru first came to the mansion, I didn't sense any malice from him at all. Safe to say that the other me is spot on, even though I don't remember saying this in front of the Subaru of this viewing."

"...Is that so?"

**Emilia then turn to Subaru, "You know who stole my insignia from you, don't you?" she asked, and looks at Subaru accusingly.**

"**Uh, sorry, but I don't have the slightest idea." he answered truthfully, with his eyes looking at Emilia's, and hers looking at his back.**

"Why do I get the feeling that she and Barusu are a thing in the future?"

Rem did not respond to her sister, but rather, deep in thought in the realization that Emilia has a significant headstart for Subaru's love.

_I won't lose. Even to you, Emilia-sama._

Subaru had a sudden chill in his spine as he used Cor Leonis to check in case that some of the female audience had a competitive emotion rising in them.

As it turns out, it was Rem.

_Oh no... _He thought in uncertainty that after passing the Zeroth Floor and successfully saving Future!Rem, he would immediately check their supposed "rivalry" using Cor Leonis if that was the case.

**A look of shock and realization took over her previous dignified demeanor. As her expression shifted to the one the audience were familiar with.**

"**Huh? Wait, it can't be! Did I really just come around the long way?"**

"Well, speaking for Lia here, yes. She really did come around the long way."

"Puck!"

**With a confident look, Subaru says as he struggled to stand up, "You should probably hurry after her, miss. I could... Help..."**

**...Before collapsing midway.**

"How pathetic, as expected of Barusu."

Rem sighed, knowing there is no longer a way for her to stop her older sister.

"**Aww, you shouldn't have tried to get up." the Great Spirit remarked, seeing Subaru's attempt, "What should we do?" he asked, wanting to know what they should do about the beaten boy.**

"**It's none of our business." was the reply of the half-elf, "He won't die. We'll just leave him."**

"That's a bit uncharacteristic of you, Emilia-sama. Here I thought you wouldn't leave someone like Barusu behind."

"Ram! It isn't like that!" protest Emilia, knowing she wouldn't do such a thing.

"**Really?" came from the Spirit.**

"**Yes, really." was her reply.**

"**You say that, but I bet you'll still help him."**

"See," Emilia pointed at the screen, "Even the other Puck agrees with me."

"**I will not!"**

"Are you sure about that, Emilia-sama?"

"**Yeah, right."**

"**Absolutely not/**am**! I am not/**really **going to save him!"**

**As the entire exchange between the contractor and spirit - as well as the exchange between the half-elf and Oni - both Subaru and Pleiades both thought at the same time.**

_**She's even super cute when she's mad. That's a parallel world fantasy for you...**_

**Those were his thoughts before his world turned dark.**

Emilia, who had managed to hear Subaru's thoughts at the view, felt her cheeks warmer at the impression of the other Emilia.

Meanwhile, Pleiades can sense the competitive spirit inside Rem rising up within her.

_Onis are a competitive bunch when it comes to their love. Even Ram isn't an exception._

According to the knowledge he gained after reading Flugel's book, Onis would do anything to win the hearts of the person they fell in love with, no matter the cause.

And that was one of the main reasons why Satella, the Witch of Envy, targeted the Oni race to near-extinction and destroyed half the world four hundred years ago. Hence, why the Oni race are an endangered species.

Subaru sighed, knowing Satella had a serious love rival for the person she fell in love with. And that rival in particular was an Oni.

_Never knew Satella hated the Onis this much... Was this the reason why Ram and Rem's village was attacked the first place? Because they were a part of the Oni race to begin with? Betelgeuse's section's Gospel told them to kill the Onis leaving no survivors?_

There were some things that were best left unanswered. Subaru knew this as much, the world he was sent to is vast after all. Even it was half of what it was before.

**For a duration of a few mere seconds after the screen went dark. Subaru was seen to have his head on a somewhat furry lap.**

**As he opened his eyes, he then reacted.**

"**Is my head on someone's lap?" he asked himself, wondering whose lap is his head on.**

"**You're awake?" Emilia's was soon heard.**

"**I didn't know cute girls were this hairy... Wait, that can't be right!"**

**With that realization, Subaru turned his head face-to-face with a human-sized Puck looking down at him.**

**Subaru stared at Puck with horrified and shocked look on his face.**

Ram coldly laughed at Subaru due to his reaction, while Emilia and Rem shook their heads at Ram.

For Puck, commented as he laughed.

"Hey look, Lia, Subaru is making another funny face!"

"Puck!"

_Why does my face always had to be a meme material? _He asked internally to himself, sighing in embarrassment.

"**It's just a thoughtful arrangement we made so you could at least feel happy until you woke up."**

"**First of all, don't talk in that high voice! No sane guy confuses a cat for the main heroine!"**

"**Aww, making myself bigger was worth it to see you so happy."**

"**I'm not happy!" Subaru argued, still have his face flushed in embarrassment before seeing Emilia sitting besides Puck.**

"**I'm sorry about this. You stayed with me the whole time I was unconscious..." he apologized sincerely before Emilia spoke.**

"**Don't get the wrong idea. I had to stay because there are things I want to ask you. Healing your wounds and making Puck your pillow until you woke up were for my own benefit. So I need you to repay me in kind."**

"**For such a normal favor, you're making it sound like I really owe you big."**

"**No such thing. You have some idea who stole my insignia, right?"**

"**Insignia? You mean one of those badge things that shows your affiliation?"**

"**It has a jewel in the center, and it's about this big." **

**She described the insignia, with the size small enough to fit inside her hand.**

**Subaru raised his hand, "Sorry, but no matter how many times you ask me, I have no idea."**

"**I see. No helping that, then. But you've given me the information that you know nothing, and you gave me my answer, in return for healing you."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Well, I'm in a hurry, so I'm going now. Your wounds should be better now, but next time, don't do dangerous things, like wandering into deserted alleys alone alone. I'm not concerned. I'm just warning you. If that happens to you again, saving you won't be of any benefit to me, so don't expect me to help."**

**With that, she left. Leaving both Subaru and Puck behind in the deserted alley.**

"It has been awhile since I last heard you explain that long, Lia. Even if the other you is a bit insincere." Puck remarked, making Emilia's face flush in embarrassment.

"I definitely agree with you, Great Spirit-sama."

"Aww, you don't have to agree with me, Ram. It's making Lia a bit madder at you."

"I'm not mad... Just a little, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Lia."

Rem, herself, did not make any comment. Satisfied with the exchange between her sister and the Great Spirit.

**After a few seconds, Puck apologized.**

"**Sorry about her. She's so insincere. Don't think badly at her."**

**Subaru looked wordlessly at Puck, then turning to Emilia walking way towards the open street.**

**With an unreadable expression on his face, Subaru then said.**

"**Insincere? I think this goes beyond that. She was in such a hurry to find what was stolen from her, yet she stopped to help me. And she even came up with that lame excuse for a favor so I wouldn't feel like I owed her, even though I'm a total stranger."**

Everyone, except Subaru, was surprised about the profound explanation given by Past!Subaru. He even understood the motives behind the other Emilia's excuse.

Subaru himself looked back at his life before he was transferred. He knew that feeling and understood it the most.

"**Anyone who lives like that..." Subaru quickly grabbed his jacket, and dashed by Puck who was still sitting.**

"**Is gonna end up wasting their whole life!"**

"Pleiades-san," Emilia turned to the cloak-wearing man, "Is this true? I mean, what Subaru in the screen says, is it true?"

Pleiades looked at Emilia and gave a soft smile as he nodded, "Yeah. What he says is actually true. He understood what your other self's kindness and sincerity had given him, and even saw that lame excuse. Remember this, Subaru, your Subaru, is more perceptive than what you may think he is. Even though he acts like a total idiot sometimes, but he _is _trying his best. Who knows, you might find him interesting enough to be trustworthy comrade."

Emilia curiously asked, "How do you know this?"

Pleiades gave a vague response, "Better than you could ever imagine."

**After managing to catch up to Emilia, Subaru called out.**

"**Hey! Wait up!"**

**Emilia turned around, and then said.**

"**What? Just so you know, I can only spend just a little more time with you."**

"**I sense you're being just a tiny bit lenient... Forget that. You lost something important, right? Let me help you."**

"**But you said you don't know anything..."**

"**But I remember her face, at least! If I see her again, I'll know!"**

"Why is Subaru-kun trying so hard with Emilia-sama? I get that he wanted to help, but, why?"

"Don't try to think, Rem. Only time will tell what Barusu's actions would lead us."

"...If you say so, Nee-sama."

**Emilia put her finger on her chin, considering the offer made by the man-who-suffers-repeatedly.**

"**You're very strange..." she says, "Just so you know, I can't do anything to thank you."**

"**I don't need you to." was his response, "I want to thank you. That's why I want to help."**

"**I didn't do anything deserving of thanks. I told you, I've already received compensation for healing your wounds."**

**Then, Subaru smiled, "Then... I'm going to help you for my own sake, too. My objective is... Let's see... Yeah! One good deed per day!"**

"Hmph!" was the sound of jealousy made by Rem.

**Now Emilia was conflicted on whether or not to accept Subaru's offer. Before Puck landed on her shoulder as he gave his own judgment.**

"**I don't sense any malice. I think you can just accept his offer." he says, "The more shields between yourself and ruffians, the better, after all."**

"**That's what you want me around for!?"**

"Yes~ that's correct, Subaru." Puck clapped as he said in response.

"Puck!"

"**I mean it, though." Emilia gave her own piece of mind, "I can't do anything to thank you."**

"**No problem. Just leave it to me!"**

"Oh Barusu. Trying so hard, might as well leave her alone and let her do her own business."

"Ram, don' be like that." Emilia chastises her, "We don't know anything about this, even if we tried, we have no recollection of this happening. So, please, don't make any more rude remarks."

"As you wish, Emilia-sama."

She turned to blue-haired maid, "Rem, how about you? Do you have any thoughts so far?"

"None, Emilia-sama."

Emilia nodded, as they turned back to the screen.

**The screen played, showing moments where both Emilia and Subaru searching for the girl called Felt.**

**The scenes showed them at the fountain. Next at the bridge where Subaru fell and asking a nearby bystander. Another showing Subaru trying to enter a... Barricaded(?) alley with the sign written "Do NOT Enter" in Lugunican characters and Emilia stopping him from entering there.**

Ram coldly laughed at Subaru, while Emilia and Rem shook their heads at another of Ram's cold responses.

**Next showed both at a busy street with Subaru holding a rough sketch of Felt (A/N: Which, admittedly, looks cute in the opinion of my little sister).**

**Another scene showed Subaru caught hold of a girl that he mistakes as Felt as their differences were stark contrast of the girl trying to chase. **

**After about an hour of searching, they stopped by a railings of a fairly high place, overlooking the majority of the city of Lugunica.**

"**I talked big, but isn't this town too huge to find one little thing in?"**

"Question, Emilia-sama, how did you know where to find the loot house you speak of?"

"It's easy, the people in the slums told me about Felt going there with a man with strange clothes, which is Subaru by the way, going to the direction where the loot house was at. Why Ram?"

"Nothing, it was only a question that crossed my mind. That is all."

"Is that so?"

"**It's the capital of Lugunica. You didn't even know that, um..."**

"**That's right. We haven't asked your name yet." says the Great Spirit Puck. "Should we all introduce ourselves?"**

"Ooh, maybe we could get to see Subaru's backstory, nee, Lia?"

Emilia nodded, "Yeah, maybe we could get to see who he was before he was summoned."

"Don't put your hopes up," said the man in the hooded travelers cloak, "His backstory won't be showed here."

"How do you know?" asked Puck.

"More than you could ever imagine." was the same vague response he had given to Emilia earlier.

"**Oh, yeah, you're right. I'll introduce myself first, then."**

**He made a pose as he pointed his right hand to the sky.**

"**My name is Natsuki Subaru. Not only am I clueless, I'm also broke beyond compare! Nice to meet ya!"**

With that, Ram brutally responded.

"It's good to see that no matter where we are and what the viewing shows us, Barusu hopelessly thinks he is funny."

_Did you have to say it like that? _Subaru internally questioned her response, before sighing as he knew the red Oni would say something like that.

"**When that's all you say, you really do sound hopeless." the Spirit remarked before he levitated to the air as he introduced, "And I'm Puck! Nice to meet you!" before flying towards Subaru's hand.**

"**It's very unusual to see someone who can touch a spirit so casually. Where are you from?"**

"Finally, we get to see where he came from and how the other Lia would respond, nee, Lia?"

Emilia did not reply but focus on the screen, interested which nation where Subaru hailed from back in his world.

"**Well, following the usual pattern, a small island nation to the east."**

"**Lugunica is the easternmost nation on our continental map. There's no nation east of here."**

"Pleiades-san, could you explain what Subaru meant by 'small island to the east'?" Emilia asked, assuming that Pleiades knows the place since he can read the strange written character language of Subaru's home country.

"Sure, why not? The country where Subaru was born from his world was called Japan, an island nation to the far east."

"Far east? Then, why he called it small? Was it small enough in comparison to Lugunica?"

"Yeah, the far east. It's so far, in ancient times, its first inhabitants called it the 'Land of the Rising Sun', and like it's namesake, it's a country where the sun first rises, hence the name. As for its size, it is small, but only a single part though?"

"What do you mean by that, Pleiades-san?"

"Interested much? Japan itself is made out of four major islands, it's total landmass is estimated to be 378,000 kilometer square if you're familiar with the measurement system."

Although Subaru wasn't too keen with the details, but after reading Flugel's book, he gained his intellect from his predecessor and his sage-like senses were telling to go full-on detail. But he managed to hold it in and gave what was the general information.

_The downsides of gaining that intellect was going overboard with the details. _Subaru frowned at the thought of Flugel's intellect was transferred to him. He had yet to fully control the wisdom that was given him.

"That big?" Emilia had a look of amazement, "Then why did he consider it to be small? Is the population that large?"

"Yeah, compared to other nations back in his world, Japan is a relatively small country. As for the population, it's about 120 million give or take."

"Eh, that large!? Lugunica's population is around 5 million? You're trying to say that Subaru-kun's population is multiple times larger than Lugunica, no, the entire continent's population itself!?" Rem's shocked look was priceless when considering the amount of people living in a country like that.

Pleiades chuckled,"Yes, though Japan was a much larger country with a higher population in comparison before they lost a war."

"How big was it?"

"Hmm, at its largest, roughly about the size of your continent with an estimated population of 500 million people."

They couldn't believe their ears when their heard about it. Apparently, Pleiades quickly filled it in that the war happened over 70 years ago and it is still remembered to this day.

With that said and done, they returned back to the viewing.

"**No way, really? There's nothing east of here?"**

"**You have no idea where you are, you have no money, you can't read, and you have no one who can help you." she said in a way that Ram, while watching this, coldly laughed at Past!Subaru's current situation, "You might be in an even more precarious position than me um... Subaru... Was it?"**

**Hearing that Emilia got his name right at the first try, his face flushed as he said, "Yes, that's my name."**

Rem pouted, seeing that this other Emilia had said Subaru's name correctly on her first try.

Emilia herself had gotten Subaru's name when first introduced himself back at the loot house. So, it wasn't quite surprising that her other self had done the same.

**Then Puck gave his own thoughts, "But when I look at you this way, you look pretty well-built."**

"**I do work out every day. For a shut-in who's gotta guard his house, that much is a given."**

"**I'm not sure I understand what a 'shut-in' is, but that means you're from a respectable family, right?"**

Pleiades cringed a bit, it reminded him of a bit that his father was a respectable man back in his own town, including his mother. It hits home when it shouldn't.

"Pleiades-san," Emilia turned once more to the man who knows Subaru's world, "What's a 'shut-in'?"

"...Someone who always stays inside in one place and not going out often."

"Oh, like Beatrice then. Right, Puck?"

"Yes~, Beatrice perfectly fits in with that description."

_Sorry, Beako. Your name is now tarnish because of me telling them what a shut-in is. _Subaru internally apologized to the drill-haired loli, who is not here currently.

Although Ram was about to give her signature brutal remarks, but stopped herself when the Great Spirit Beatrice was mentioned. It was unwise to say rude things to a powerful spirit that her lord did not want to make her upset even though she isn't here.

**After saying those words, Emilia approached Subaru as she grabbed his left hand.**

"**H-Hey—" Subaru reacted but Emilia spoke first.**

"**Your fingers, too. They're very pretty. They're evidence that you don't live like a peasant at all." she complimented as she examined his hand before continuing, "And your muscles don't look like the kind you gain by working."**

"What the other Emilia-sama had said is definitely true." Ram said, "However, if he had hands like that, how was he able to do those chores when he's muscles did not gain by working like a peasant? It doesn't make any sense."

"Nee-sama, I'm sure Subaru-kun is likely a talented person that he can do any chore despite being his first time."

"Then, could explain to me how did he know where the storage room was without us telling him where?"

Rem did not respond, or rather, she couldn't because she doesn't know the answer as well.

Seeing that her sister did not respond for a few moments, she then says:

"Just as I thought, you don't know as well."

"Nee-sama..."

_Ram's getting suspicious... Well, not her fault though, who wouldn't get suspicious when someone who just first came the mansion just magically knows where the exact room was without informing that person._

Pleiades thought, but then turned back to the screen.

**As Emilia was holding his hand, Subaru blushed as he changed topic to hide his flushed face.**

"**Uh, anyway, I know your cat's name now, but I haven't heard yours yet."**

"**My name?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**I'm..."**

**The wind blew softly, her silver-colored hair flowing with the soft breeze.**

Then, her answer blew all, except Pleiades', expectation away.

"**Satella."**

The audience's widened their eyes in their initial reaction.

"**I have no family name. You can just call me Satella."**

The audience's next reaction was immediate.

"WHAT!?"

"**I see... Satella..." Subaru then smiled brightly, "That's a nice name."**

"It can't possibly be...! No, it's not supposed to be possible," the blue Oni was seething and fuming, "Emilia-sama!"

"Lia..."

"But, I, don't—" The half-elf stuttered before remembering the time at the loothouse.

_In that case, I have only one request! _She remembered him requesting the reward of saving her from Elsa.

_Yes, my request is... _That odd request, she remembered it so vividly.

She remembered that Subaru snapped his fingers as he told his requested reward.

_Tell me your name. _He said with an uncharacteristically serious expression.

"—That time at the loothouse," the others heard her speak, "After Subaru saved me from Elsa, he requested a reward."

"What reward, Lia?" Puck asked, still shell shock at the other Emilia's name was revealed to be Satella.

"It was... Strange. He requested that his reward was that I would tell him my name." she answered truthfully, realizing what it all had meant, "Then..."

"You've deceived him," uttered the man known as Pleiades, "You deceived him using the name of the Jealous Witch in order to scare him off and with the motive that basically says, 'stay out of my business'. That's what the other you had thought when she said that her name was Satella."

Emilia bit her lower lip that she had lied to Subaru that her name was Satella.

Before she could say anything, Pleiades, once more, interjected.

"This viewing isn't just about Subaru. No, this is a viewing that will show, not only to you guys, but to show what the world had forgotten."

"What the world had... Forgotten?" the half-elf asked, confused by this revelation.

"...You will know in due time. But for now, let's continue watching."

**Emilia, who is calling herself Satella, looked surprised at Subaru's bright response.**

**Puck floated near her, then he said as he sighed, "You have terrible taste."**

"**Okay, time to get back to asking around!"**

**The next scene showed a busy marketplace with carriages crossing despite the seemingly tight space.**

"**Hey, Subaru..." Emilia called out to him softly as she pointed her finger, "Do you get the feeling that child is lost?"**

**Subaru turned to the direction of where Emilia's finger was pointing at.**

**He saw a young girl with green hair, trying to ask directions but was not brave enough to ask them.**

"Hey, it's that girl I helped. She was even at the same place as the viewing." Emilia said, mostly to herself.

"**Uh, but what about our questioning?" he asked.**

"**That's important too, but if she's lost, we have to do something."**

**The girl's tears were dropping from her eyes.**

"Emilia-sama guilt-tripping Barusu to help that girl. As expected of a Royal Candidate, your cunningness surprised even me."

"Ram!"

"**I'm in no place to talk after you saved me, but do you understand the position we're in?"**

"**But..." she looked at Subaru sternly, "She's crying! Is she not, Subaru?"**

"Emilia-sama is definitely guilt-tripping Barusu to help that girl."

"Ram!"

**Subaru looked at Emilia in shock as she continued.**

"**If you can't do this with me, that's fine. Thanks for all your help, Subaru. I'll handle it on my own from here, after I help that girl."**

**With that, Emilia approached the green-haired little girl.**

**The little girl in question noticed Emilia approaching her, thinking that she was helping.**

**But, after noticing her silver hair and amethyst-colored eyes, she was a little bit frightened.**

Emilia knew this part, it was the time she helped that little girl and it took a bit of convincing from her to gain the girl's trust in the first place.

Having silver hair and amethyst eyes, as well as being a half-elf, did not calm the girl down for a bit until the little girl trusted and accept her help.

"**I'm sorry I'm not who you were looking for. So, what's the matter? Aren't your mom and dad with you?"**

**The little girl's response was having her tears drop from her eyes and started crying.**

"**Um, uh... Don't cry... I won't do anything to you, okay?**

**Then, a timely intervention in the form of Subaru came.**

"**What I have here is one grooved-edge ten-yen coin."**

Both Emilia and her other self looked surprised that Subaru came in and held that old coin in his hand.

Pleiades smiled, knowing that it helped them gained the little girl's trust back in his very first loop.

"**I will now clutch it tightly in my hand."**

**He clutched both of his hands as he said:**

"**Tight, tight, tight... Like that! And now..." he opened his hand where the coin was last seen.**

"**Imagine that!"**

**The little girl was now surprised at the trick Subaru did as she look at him and he smiled at her.**

**Then, he put his left hand on her green hair.**

"**And this..." he revealed the coin, "Is where the coin was hiding."**

**Her face brightened in response but looked at Subaru once more as he said.**

"**You can have this." he offered the coin, "It's rare, so take good care of it."**

**He gave her the coin and the girl accepted as she says, "Thank you!" to Subaru.**

"With Subaru's help," Pleiades spoke suddenly, "He helped you gain the girl's trust to help her find her parents. If it weren't for him, it would've taken a bit of time of convincing that girl to accept your offer of help."

"Pleiades-san..." Emilia uttered, but nonetheless speechless of his sudden explanation.

**The next scene showed both Emilia and Subaru, with the girl in between, holding as Subaru remarks.**

"**I see. You got separated from your mom, huh? Hey, it'll be fine. Just leave it to me and this young lady here. We'll find them for you in no time."**

**Subaru reassures the little girl, as they continue walking the marketplace.**

Rem couldn't but feel jealous at the mere sight of Subaru and Emilia together like this.

"**When we do this, people who don't know us probably think we're a married couple and child, huh? How embarrassing."**

Ignoring the strange sparkles and out-of-place background, Rem's jealousy went to new heights.

Pleiades, who is Subaru, blinked his eyes in surprise before a note suddenly appeared from his hand.

**Don't worry, it is only a special effects that will only showcase certain scenes such as this on certain occasions.**

It says, with Subaru stared at the note for a bit and thought.

_Did this guy seriously made this viewing look like it's an anime?_

Thankfully, the rest of the audience did not mind it too much due to having their own thoughts as well.

"**At best, I can't see you as anything more than her older brother."**

"**What makes you think I'm that much younger than you!?"**

_97 years older than you are. Mentally, three years younger. _Pleiades thought, knowing Elven biology the hard way. As well as Emilia's actual age and mental age into account.

"**Oh! Mama!" the girl cried out as she ran what was her mother.**

"**Mama!" she cried out once more as she hugged her.**

**Watching this, Subaru remarks, "Looks like she found her."**

**Emilia agrees, "Yeah. I'm glad."**

"I remember that happening, except the part that Subaru was there." Emilia says out loud.

"I agree with Lia, it happens exactly like before, but without Subaru of course."

**The next scene showed them at a bridge at the city's Central Plaza. With Subaru lying on top of the bridge's railing while sat on it. Then he says.**

"**So... I think we took a pretty long way around, but what benefit will you insist that you got out of this?"**

"**That's easy." she claimed, "Now we can continue our search with our minds at ease, right?"**

**She then asked, "Anyway, why did you help me? You were against the idea."**

Emilia shifted herself in her sit, making sure she was comfortable enough in order to listen what Subaru's answer in comparison to Pleiades.

"**I could say I just wanted to show off my magic trick, but that would be a lie." he answered, "I told you, finding your insignia will be my one good deed for the day!"**

"**Then, since you helped the little girl, isn't your one good deed over?"**

As Ram was about to speak, Emilia spoke first.

"Ram, no."

Ram obliged, "Very well, Emilia-sama."

"**That comeback was way too logical! Come on, it doesn't it hurt to do more than one nice thing in a day, right? I just got tomorrow's out of the way. My plan is to get a week's worth of good deeds taken care of early!"**

Ram opened her mouth.

"Ram, no."

"...Very well."

**After a few moments of silence, Emilia spoke.**

"**Subaru, you're the type that basically wastes your whole life, aren't you?"**

"**You're the last one I want saying that to me."**

"Then, who's the first that Subaru-kun wants?"

Pleiades did not answer, knowing that answering pointless questions is time consuming.

"**You're not a bad boy, though."**

"**Why are you treating me like I'm younger than you again? I doubt there's that much between us."**

_Again, Elven biology. They look young, but they're actually older than what they seem._

"**I don't think making guesses on that will help you." then she revealed her race, "I'm a half-elf."**

Emilia held her breath, this was it. It was time that Subaru's response to her being a half-elf as a person from another world.

**Looking a bit surprised, Subaru turned to his side and saw Emilia's ears that clearly wasn't human-like.**

"**Now I get it." both Emilia and her other self held their hands tighter.**

**But his answer shocked them both.**

"**No wonder I thought you were so cute! Elves are always beautiful, right?"**

Emilia mirrored her reaction as her other self. Not expecting that Subaru would say something like that.

"**What?" he asked.**

"'**What'? Well, I mean... I'm a half-elf..."**

"**Yeah, I heard you."**

**With that, Emilia stepped out of where she was sitting and for a few seconds she crouched while holding on top of her head.**

**Puck flew out of Emilia's hair and landed a relatively soft punch at Subaru's face.**

"**What'd you do that for?"**

"**I just had to do something about this unbearable tingle I feel!"**

"**I can't accept being hit for a reason like that. Though I'll forgive you because it was squishy."**

"**I didn't hit you out of anger or anything. The opposite, in fact."**

"So, he hit Subaru-kun because he was happy?"

"Probably so, Rem" her sister replied, "If I remember correctly about contracted spirits from Roswaal-sama is that they feel what their contractor feels."

"Oh, thank you, nee-sama."

"No need, Rem. I felt like I need to tell you that."

**Turning around while crouched, Emilia says.**

"**Subaru, you're such a dunderhead!"**

"**Dunderhead? Who says that in this day and age? And why are you insulting me?"**

"**Hmph! Whatever! More importantly, we have to get back to the search."**

**With that, she walks away, but Subaru stops her.**

"**Hey, hang on! Running around without a plan never ends well. There's a basic rule of searches."**

"**A basic rules of searches?"**

"Is there a rule like that?"

"I don't know, Rem. How about you, Great Spirit-sama, are aware of it?"

"Nope, not one clue."

"...You, Pleiades?"

"...There is. The viewing should explain it by now."

"**Yep. You revisit the crime scene a hundred times." Subaru then made a check pose, "Where was your insignia stolen?"**

**In an instant, the viewing showed Subaru with the same pose with the same middle-aged man Subaru met before behind him.**

"**So you see, it seems the crime happened right around here, so I came back to this fruit stand after valiantly telling her to leave it all to me."**

_Huh... I did a fourth-wall break moment... Nice me!_

"**What? I thought I had a customer, but it's just the broke kid?"**

"**Do you really want to take that attitude? Haven't you noticed I'm not who I was before?"**

"**What?"**

"**Just look who I brought with me! I brought who just might become a regular!"**

Emilia remembered this part, she came back to the place when she had no other options left and asked for witnesses.

Then she met the girl's father, but, unfortunately, she didn't bring any money and the father called her a "broke loser".

"**Um, Subaru... You seem to have some weird expectation of me, but I don't have any money, either."**

"**Huh!? Seriously?"**

**The salesman then remarks, "So what did you want to say to me now that I've got two broke customers, boy?"**

"Both Barusu and Emilia-sama are both broke, huh... They're perfectly suited for each other."

Rem pouted at her sister's somewhat insulting remark at how seemingly abysmal that her chances with Subaru seems to be.

**Subaru turned to the man, "We're actually looking for someone, and we hoped we could ask you some questions..."**

"**That was a sarcastic way of telling you I don't have time for losers with no money!" he shooed them both, "Get outta here!"**

"**Mister!" called a familiar little girl's voice. All three of them turn to the source.**

**It was the little girl that they helped and her mother.**

"**Thanks for your help earlier." she says as she gives her thanks to them.**

"**What brings you back here?" Subaru asked, wondering why the two are here in this fruit stand.**

"**It's my husband's shop, so we were just stopping by."**

"**Husband?"**

**Subaru turned to the man, and stared at him for a few second before the girl hugged him at the waist as she smiled.**

"**Hey, there's my little girl." he said as he patted her head.**

**He turned to his wife, "Wait, you know these broke losers?"**

"Heh, broke losers."

"Ram!"

"**She got lost, and they found her." she answered**

**The girl then took something inside her clothes and offered to Emilia.**

"**Here, lady."**

**It was a flower pin.**

Emilia looked where the flower pin was pinned on her clothes, and smiled. It would seem that some things would never change.

"**Please accept it." said the girl's mother, "She wants to thank you in her own way."**

**Emilia soon accepts the offer and says, "Thank you." to the girl and pinned it on before smiling at the girl.**

**The girl, in return, smiles back at her.**

**The sound of someone clearing his throat was then heard as both Emilia and Subaru turned to the girl's father.**

"**Sorry about that." he apologized, "You helped my daughter, and I want to thank you. You can ask for anything." he offered as Subaru and Emilia looked at each other.**

**Then Emilia, in her own way, smugly says to Subaru.**

"**There, you see? That came back around and worked in our favor!"**

Pleiades smiled, _Yeah, yeah, you're right and I'm wrong. _He remembered at the first loop he said those words. Though, the viewing doesn't show it.

**The next scene showed with dusk showing its colors to the world, and the slums located far from the city proper.**

**Subaru and Emilia walked along the path, noticing people at the slums living in poor conditions, some can be seen wearing dirty clothes befitting someone who lives in that district. Most of them were staring at the duo as they continue their search of the thief who stole the insignia.**

"The loot house is located at the slums?" Ram asked, as the viewing showed them how poor and miserable life there actually was.

"Yes, it was where Felt was mostly seen at." Emilia answered, "It's definitely the perfect place for thieves and thugs live."

"**The air, the atmosphere, and most likely, the attitudes of the people living here are awful. Are you sure she's here?"**

**Flashback to the girl's father holding Subaru's rough sketch of Felt while the little was holding her father by the shoulder.**

"**It might be that Felt girl." he claimed, "You said a nimble little blond girl, right? She's well-known in the slums. Dunno where she lives, though."**

"That was a vague sense of directions. How did you find it in the first place?" the red Oni asked.

"Like I said earlier, someone told me that Felt was seen with Subaru and going to the direction of the loot house. I followed what the direction of that person told me."

"**Maybe someone will tell us if we ask." she offered but Puck says otherwise.**

"**No one would sell out one of their own, so I don't think that would work."**

"Eh? But, it worked with me."

"Other Emilia, other circumstances." the man called Pleiades said, "This is one of many parts the world have forgotten that only this viewing shows. Things have gone different than what you've experienced."

"**Maybe we should come back later." Subaru offered.**

"**Whether you stay or leave, you should decide quickly. I'm almost out of time."**

"Eh? It's already five? But, what about Elsa?"

"Like I said, things have gone different than what you've experienced, and this is a prime example of it."

"**You're what? Out of time?"**

"**I have a cute appearance, but I am a spirit. It take a lot of mana just to appear in physical form." Puck nearly dropped himself, "So at night, I return to the crystal I summoned from and prepare for the emergence of the sun. On average, my ideal staying time is from about nine to five."**

"**Nine to five? You sound like a civil servant. Employment terms for spirits are more severe than I thought..."**

"**We'll be fine without Puck. We have to move forward."**

"B-But, Elsa."

"Different things than you've experienced." reminded Pleiades.

"**Yeah. But sorry... I'm at my limit..." Puck turned literally transparent.**

"**It's almost like he's dying when he disappears..." Subaru commented.**

"**Sorry to work you so hard, Puck. We'll handle things from here, so get some rest."**

**Emilia pulled out her crystal and put it on her hand as Puck climbed down from her shoulder and sat on the crystal.**

"**Don't do anything reckless." Puck warned her. "If it comes down to it, use the Od to summon me again."**

**Emilia nodded, and Puck turned to Subaru.**

"**Okay, take care of the rest, Subaru." he says disappearing into particles of light before the particles all gathered inside the crystal.**

Emilia is now worried that likelihood of holding Elsa back till Reinhard arrives seems more fleeting than before.

"Different things than what we've experienced." she paraphrased the words said by Pleiades.

**After Puck disappeared, it was only Emilia and Subaru that were left to find felt in the slums.**

**They walked by the path leading to a small bridge wooden-planked bridge in a relatively small river.**

**Subaru was seen clutching where his heart was as he said.**

"**Hey, I haven't been alone with a girl since I was in grade school!"**

"Heh, Barusu, scared? Unbelievable."

"Nee-sama..."

"**Don't get any weird ideas. I can use magic."**

"**I won't!" they soon passed the bridge, while Subaru continued, "The bigger issue is how we should find Felt now."**

"**I'll ask the lesser spirits." she offered the solution as she stopped as she stood at the middle of the bridge.**

**Subaru stopped as well and asked, "Lesser spirits?"**

"**Lesser spirits are beings that haven't become spirits yet. They grow over time, and when they gain strength and self-awareness, they become full spirits, like Puck."**

**With that said, Emilia closed her eyes and silently chanted words inaudible to the audience.**

**Subaru curiously looked at her. Wondering what she was saying.**

**After a few moments, particles of light with size of a baseball, were seen floating in Emilia's surroundings. Illuminating around herself.**

**Subaru watched the lesser spirits float harmlessly in the air as he saw Emilia being surrounded by what it seems to be a hundred of them.**

**With how they look, and a light shone herself. Subaru couldn't help but feel... Mesmerized by the beauty of the half-elf surrounding by the bright spirits.**

Pleiades looked back at the first day he came to this world. How he fell in love by the display made the lesser spirits.

He smiled, it seriously made him glad that he got to see the same woman that he first met. The impressions she made that Subaru could never forget.

_While this world may forget this, I will always remember. Even if you've forgotten the things which we did, I will never forget._

With that, the first of the twenty-six episodes, is finally finished.

* * *

**Wanted to split this in several parts. But the view count, 12k, stopped me. LOL**

**Thank you ALL for your support in this story. This fic has officially reached the top 10s in this community by both faves AND follows. Let's go for number 1!**

**With that said, from this day forward, I will post one chapter equivalent to ONE episode! In reaching the 10k milestone, oh yeah!**

**If there are any mistakes, please point it out that I will be sure to fix it.**

**Don't forget to press the fave and follow button if you haven't, and be sure to leave a review.**

**That is all, gabrielchiong11, out!**


	5. Episode 1 (Complete)

**Finally, after weeks (2) worth of writing this chapter, I have finished! Behold the complete, SUPER LONG, Episode 1 Reaction Chapter! AHHHHH! FINALLY!**

**If you see any line breaks in this chapter, that means those are the parts that I wanted to split.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Re:Zero" nor any references used in the story. All of them belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Pleiades knew the next episode would change their perspective of Subaru. Their Subaru of _their _timeline.

After all, it will not just show one death, but _two _in the same episode.

He inhaled deeply, and exhaled. Knowing this episode would reveal the first and second use of "Return by Death".

The user of four Authorities of Sin steeled himself. Worried that Satella would suddenly appear in this viewing and instantly thrash the place.

Although he had faith that the guy, the Lord of Helheim as he called himself, would hold her at bay long enough for the viewing to finish.

Pleiades wasn't too sure how long, but unless he had Reinhard's plethora of Divine Protections. Then everything would be fine... He hoped so.

Meanwhile Emilia, on the other hand, was a different story.

She was worried. _Really _worried.

She was scared, Subaru knew as much. He knew that Emilia was worried that Elsa might still be at the loothouse waiting for them.

Although she did not know that Elsa _was _there, but she did not know what happens _afterwards_.

Subaru closed his eyes, cutting Cor Leonis off as the viewing begins.

_The End of the Beginning and the Beginning of the End._

**It was evening.**

**It was clearly so for the two seekers of the stolen insignia, namely Subaru and the girl under the alias of Satella, as they walked in the dark of the night.**

"**It's getting lonelier and lonelier." remarked the half-elf. Noticing there were no lights in the slums.**

"**Does she really live in a place like this?" he asked, noticing how empty this place was in the night.**

**The silver-haired woman replied, "The lesser spirits said they saw someone who looked like Felt coming in this direction..."**

"Question, Emilia-sama. Are they going in the right direction of the loot house?"

She reluctantly nodded, "Yes, they're going in right direction Ram."

Anxiety filled her voice. Worried that the assassin known as Elsa would still be at the loot house.

**Then, they came across of the resident of this district, passing by as he looked at them and Subaru looked back at him.**

**After he passed by, Subaru suddenly called out.**

"**Hey, bro! Does a girl named Felt live up this way?"**

"...Barusu, shameless as always."

"...Nee-sama..."

"**Huh? Felt?" he asked confusedly but answered, "Nothing that way but Old Man Rom's loot house."**

**He chuckled as he put his hand on his chin. **

"**Did Felt steal something from you guys? Well, go try and negotiate to get it back." he raised his left hand, "Live strong."**

"Question, did you negotiate with that little thief? Or..."

"After the fight with Elsa, she gave it willingly." Emilia answered immediately, before going back to screen.

**Two searchers looked at each other before the scene changed showing a bright full moon with a sound of a dog(?) howling in the night.**

**Subaru, holding a crystal-powered lamp (which interestingly works the same way as a flashlight), stood in front of the loot house with Emilia.**

"**Why do I have to pay money to get back something stolen from me?" she asked, knowing that she had not brought any money. **

"**Well, at any rate, leave this one to me. I'll negotiate with him." he said as he briefly checked his phone.**

"Also," Pleiades uttered, catching everyone's attention, "Subaru's metia, other than making calls, can also be used to check the time."

"Hmm, do you know?" the red Oni."

"You can see him looking at his phone from his hand." pointed out the star-named man.

"**Okay. I'll leave it to you." she said, Subaru turned to her.**

"**You agreed to that awfully easily... The way you've been acting, I thought you'd say, 'leave this to a useless boy like you? That's so ridiculous, I'm laughing my head off!' And I'd be hurt, but still make up my mind to help you all over again."**

Ram coldly laughed at the part where he spoke in a high-pitched voice and his acting.

"He is useless, but the way Barusu acts is a bit hilarious for me."

"Ram..."

"Nee-sama."

The Great Spirit shook his head at her response.

Pleiades gave her blank look, before turning back to the viewing.

"**I wouldn't say something that mean." she claimed, "Of course, I'd be lying if I said you haven't been holding me back..."**

"**It'd be a lie!?"**

"**But... I'll try believing in you."**

Pleiades exhaled, remembering this very well. Even now, the Emilia of his timeline tried her best in believing him. As shown in the events of the tower.

**He looked at her for a moment, before she continued.**

"**If it goes well, I'll consider it a bonus."**

"**If you'd look up at me and say, 'Do your best for me!' I'd feel a lot more motivated."**

"Barusu. Disgusting." she uttered with a disgusted look.

Rem, on the other hand, pouted. Wanting to say that to Subaru.

"**I can't force myself to say something like that."**

**She softly smiled as she said.**

"**But... Do your best."**

**Subaru smiled. Although not what he was expecting, but got what he wanted.**

Rem, in response, pouted even more.

"**Yeah. I will. I'll go in first. You stay outside and keep watch. I won't be back too late, but you can have dinner without me."**

"**Don't say dumb things like that. Be careful."**

"**Sure, sure." he said assuredly, "Don't come in until I say it's okay, Satella."**

Emilia cringed at the way Subaru was casually saying the name Satella. She berated herself of lying her name to him.

"You should've told him your real name, Lia."

"I know, Puck. But, why can't I remember anything related to this? Why, Puck?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know about these events happening at all. It's best that we should continue watching, right, Lia?"

Emilia nodded, before turning back to the screen.

**There was an awkward silence between the two after he said Satella.**

**Subaru looked back and asked, "What?"**

**She shook her head, breaking off whatever thoughts she had. **

"**N-Nothing. Never mind. If you can get my insignia back, I'll apologize."**

"Well, at least the other Lia wanted to apologize Subaru for not telling her real name."

"You don't have to say it like that, Puck."

"Te-hee."

**Then, the screen turned dark for a moment before revealing it was the interior of the loothouse as Subaru went in.**

"**Excuse me..." he uttered as he closed the door.**

"Did Subaru-kun had to say it like that?"

Pleiades answered, "Back in his homeland, it's common courtesy to say it before coming in."

"His country sure had a strict courtesy."

"Fun fact, they were known by foreigners to be extremely polite when doing that."

**Looking around, using the crystal lamp, he saw a suit of armor, a trident of some sort, a seemingly sharp sword, and expensive-looking stuff the loot house seemed to have.**

"They weren't kidding. Those are some expensive right there." the Great Spirit remarked, never got to see the things the loot house had store due to fighting Elsa.

"**Now, am I walking into a demon nest or a snake pit? In a fantasy world, either one is totally plausible..."**

"If I were to guess, for Barusu's sake, I would say, both." was the cold reply of the red Oni.

"Nee-sama..."

"**This is all stolen loot? And why isn't there anyone here? A place that handles stolen goods can only afford to be so careless."**

Somehow, from Subaru's words, brought a sudden chill in Emilia's spine when she noticed that neither Felt nor that old man called Rom was present.

_Please tell me they made it out alive._

She knew it was wishful thinking. But considering the silence the loot house loomed, she braced for the worse.

**Subaru took a couple of steps before stepping something wet.**

_Oh, no. _Emilia's worst fears were confirmed.

**Realizing that he had stepped on something. Subaru looked down below and saw a puddle of blood.**

**With the light illuminating from his crystal lamp, Subaru saw a severed arm.**

Emilia showed an uncharacteristically horrified look. Recognizing that arm in an instant.

Due to his contract to Emilia, Puck showed a similar look as Emilia's

Both Ram and Rem were shocked at this. They didn't expect something like a severed arm to be the first thing they saw in Subaru's perspective.

Pleiades simply narrowed his eyes as he calmly exhaled. Knowing what is to come.

**Cold sweat broke out as Subaru stared at the severed arm in shock as he unconsciously took a few steps back.**

**Slightly raising his head, he saw an even more horrifying sight.**

**A corpse of a giant old man. With his throat pierced, being his cause of death, apparently. With blood still spilling from his mouth.**

"That can't be..." Emilia uttered, horrified at the sight of Rom's corpse, "No! But, how!?"

"Like I said before, things had gone different that what you've experienced. And like the previous statement I made, this is a prime example of it."

Emilia could only look at Pleiades with mouth wide agape. Speechless at the event unfurled.

**At the sight of the corpse, adding the fact that blood was still spilling, means that it was fresh and the old man died not too long and too recent for it to be discovered so quickly.**

**Subaru nearly hyperventilated in shock before an unknown woman's voice was heard.**

"**Oh, dear, you found that?" **

She recognized the voice, she recognized the tone she was speaking.

"Elsa..."

There was no doubt about it. The voice definitely belonged to Bowel Hunter, Elsa Granhiert, herself.

**As Subaru realized someone behind him, she continued.**

"**Well, I have no choice, then."**

**He slowly turned around. Cold sweat broke out the pores of very being.**

"No..."

**The chilling voice continued.**

"**Yes, I have no choice..."**

"NO! SUBARU! GET OUT THERE NOW!" Emilia cried out. Screaming for Subaru to run away from Elsa.

It was pointless.

**As Subaru just turned around, a sickening sound of blade cutting flesh was made known as Subaru tumbled down. Rolling a good few times before letting go the crystal lamp as it was thrown into one of the boxes. Effectively shutting any known lights except for the illuminating rays of the moon shot through the holes of the loot house's roof.**

**As Subaru struggled to get up he uttered in pain.**

"**Ow, that burns..."**

**He felt something warm flowing out of his stomach. As he saw what the moonlight had offered him, his gut was cut open and felt in his hands and saw it was his own blood.**

"SUBARU!" Emilia cried out in complete horror. The cut on his stomach was identical to what she saw after he saved from Elsa and requesting for his reward

The blue-haired maid also cried out, "SUBARU-KUN!"

Rem knew the feeling. During the early days on her work as a maid, she cut her hands and felt it was burning.

But at the screen, she knew the burning feeling intensified that the cut on the gut, which had afflicted on Subaru, was beyond compare.

Rem seethed in pure anger at the person, as Emilia claimed to be Elsa. But she had concerns for Subaru's state. And her horrified mirrors that of Emilia.

Ram, wide-eyed in shock, could not believe her eyes as she saw Subaru.

Although she did not care for her colleague during the peaceful month after the Mabeast Incident. But she was not cold enough to ignore the dire state he was in.

_So it begins. _Thought the man who experienced this before.

_**Oh, crap... Is all of this my blood?**_

**As soon as he processed this, he vomited the blood and tried to keep it in using his hand.**

_**This is bad... Very bad...**_

The audience agreed what he had thought of. It was bad, very bad indeed.

**The door opens, and went in the half-elf.**

"**Subaru? What's wrong?" she called out, "Subaru?"**

"This is like in the first episode..."

Emilia uttered in realization. The first episode had vaguely shown them, and they had paid the price for not looking through what it appeared.

"**No... Run! Hurry!"**

**He tried to call out, but to no avail as the pain prevented him from calling out to her.**

"Please! Listen other me! Run! Hurry!"

Emilia was getting desperate. Elsa was strong, strong enough to kill her. If it weren't for the fact that she was cautious of Puck and not knowing when would he appear next, Elsa would've killed both her and Subaru. And it was that cautiousness that allowed the Sword Saint, Reinhard, to appear just in time.

**Emilia wandered around, oblivious to the looming threat behind her.**

**As she turned around, tragedy befell.**

The audience heard the sickening melody of metal cutting flesh once more.

**Subaru saw Emilia limply fell to the floor. Not showing any signs of breathing nor movement.**

**The only that showed her body was her left hand illuminated by the moon. While her body was shown that she had her bowels opened.**

"No way..."

Emilia covered her mouth with both of her hands in horror. Horrified eyes showed her disbelief as she saw her other self fell limply to the loot house wooden floor. Showing where Elsa had cut her.

She felt sick just by watching it.

"Emilia-sama..." Ram looked at her with an uncharacteristically shocked look. Turning back to the screen with great disbelief.

Rem mirrored her sister and showed a disbelief look.

Puck was enraged that the Bowel Hunter had the gall to cut down his "daughter".

Pleiades, on the other hand, calmly watched all that had transpired.

After all, he had experienced it beforehand.

He touched where his stomach at, _I still remember that I had my gut cut opened thrice by her._

He nonchalantly thought of those painful memories of those loops. Still abysmally smaller than _what _he experienced in the future.

**Subaru stared at Emilia's corpse. Seeing her dead by the hands of an unknown murderer.**

**He clenched his fist, steeling himself as he struggled to reach out to her.**

Emilia did not know what Subaru was doing. But she knew that it was hopeless.

She had a sickening feeling that he would die.

"**Wait there..."**

Emilia shook her head. Trying to empty out the negative thoughts that Subaru had to die. She refused to believe that he was going to die.

"**I'm..."**

_Please..._

She silently begged. Pleading to whatever deity out there to save Subaru.

"**Going to..."**

Rem also begged. Praying that Subaru wouldn't have to die.

Pleiades merely closed his eyes. Already activating Cor Leonis to sense the emotions of Emilia and the rest of the audience.

**He held Emilia's hand. His dying words coming to an end**

He looked at them, ignoring him as their were glued to screen, and he knew what the next thing would happen very soon.

Pleiades exhaled, steeling himself to tell them what it is to come afterward.

"**Save you..."**

**With that, the screen went dark.**

"He died..."

Those were the despair-filled words uttered by the Royal Candidate. Still horrified of what she saw as well as the others with her.

"He died..." she repeated, with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Subaru-kun... How can this be...?" Rem said his as she almost cried at his sudden death.

Keyword being: almost.

"Save the waterworks for later. This isn't over yet."

The uttered voice of the man known as Pleiades, the same man who knew Subaru's world, was soon heard.

They looked at him. And the man did not look back.

He spoke as if he knew what would happen next. Almost as if he had expected it happen.

"What do you mean by that?" the red Oni asked dryly. A bit shocked by Subaru's death, but not as much as the others, who cared more of Subaru more than she, herself, could care about him.

The way he said his words, it was almost like he knew what he had meant.

"Do you remember what I said earlier?"

"...What do you mean?"

"'Things have gone different than what you've experienced,' is what I said earlier, correct?"

Emilia nodded, "Yes, you said that plenty of times earlier and in the last episode..."

"And do you understand what I meant by that?"

Emilia shook her head. The rest followed suit.

They don't know what he meant by that.

"The world had forgotten this." he vaguely answered, "But do you know why?"

"Tell us what we need to know!"

Ram shouted, irritated that this man, the man who looked like Barusu, was not giving straight answers.

She released her mana as a show of force. Threatening the man for answers they needed.

He remained still. His body visibly still. Like he was a pillar, unwavering and firm, withstood her threats like it was nothing

It irked her. It irked her how calm he is despite her releasing her mana, that was given to her by Roswaal, to intimidate him.

"You will know in due time."

Ram widened her eyes in shock, the man's calm reply caught her off guard. His tone did show any hint of fear nor malice. It was completely neutral.

_Who is this man...?_

"But for now. The viewing should be showing it by now."

They looked at him in confusion. Reluctantly, they complied.

**After several seconds of the screen being dark. It was then showed the same salesman holding an apple in front.**

"EH!?"

The half-elf was the first to react.

"**What's the matter, boy? You look like you saw a ghost."**

**Subaru, looking dazed and confused. He put his hand near his ears, did not hear the man properly.**

"**What?"**

"B-But." Emilia couldn't find the right words. All she could do is react in shock at this unexpected event.

"**I asked you about the appa. The appa! Do you even have money?"**

"Subaru-kun, how?" the blue-haired Oni uttered in shock.

Ram turned to the cloaked man. Shock registered on her normally calm look.

**A bit deaf, he put his other hand in his left ear.**

"**What?"**

"How could this be possible... We all saw him die, didn't he!?"

"**Don't 'what' me! The appa! Are you buying it or not?"**

"Yes, he did," the man finally replied.

"**Oh... No, like I said, I'm broke beyond compare..."**

"But how!? How is it that he's out there like he hadn't died!? This isn't even possible!"

"**The hell? If you're just browsing, then move along. I run a business here. I don't have time for window-shoppers."**

"It _is _possible. Because he had returned by death."

Ram looked at him, wide-eyed at the revelation. The others, who were listening to the two, heard him say it.

"What," Emilia uttered, "Do you mean by 'he returned by death'?"

"...Do you recall that he died with his bowels cut opened?"

Emilia and the others nodded.

"Like I said, he had returned by death. He returned by his own death, but at the cost of the world's memories."

* * *

Emilia could not understand what the man, who looked eerily like Subaru, who is called Pleiades, had said.

"He returned... But at the cost of the world's memories?"

She repeated the words uttered by the man in travelers cloak. The way he said it is vague, and could not be understood completely.

But, yet, in her heart, she accepted it. She did not know why her heart is telling her this.

_Why? Why am I feeling this?_

Subaru, on the other hand, was a bit surprised that Satella didn't grab his heart or crushed the others' hearts. But he was glad that he will be able explain Return by Death.

"...Yes. Due to mysterious circumstances, Natsuki Subaru, whom you all saw got killed by Elsa, is able to rewind time via his death. And as a result, the world had forgotten this."

He let the information seeped in, waiting for their minds to register this revelation.

The former butler of Roswaal briefly activated Cor Leonis, then deactivated it as he predicted the person who is likely to speak first.

The red Oni.

"So... Barusu is able to rewind time... Is that how it is...?"

Subaru exhaled, knowing how Ram would react to this.

"Yes," he answered, neutrally as possible.

"It all makes sense now... How he was able to know the mansion without us informing him. How that he knew how to cook with those _hands _of his. Everything! It all makes sense!"

"Nee-sama!"

"Don't you get it, Rem! He deceived us! He used that rewinding ability to get what he wants! Roswaal-sama's goodwill, a place he could stay, provision of food and water, everything he wanted so that he could hold it with greedy hands! Why can't you see, Rem, he lied to us and we were fooled."

"But, nee-sama, that isn't true! Subaru-kun—"

"What if all of that was an act, Rem!? What if he acted to _save_ you because one of his previous encounters with us and Roswaal-sama is that he failed and our master had him thrown out of the mansion because of his uselessness. Don't try to lie, Rem. Barusu deceived us, that's how that it is."

Rem could not reply to her sister, not because she couldn't find the right words to argue. But rather, she could not do so.

She respected her sister more than anything else, nothing more other than her love for Subaru.

Pleiades knew this sort of thing would happen.

Using Cor Leonis earlier, he can sense a myriad of emotions that he could simply describe them.

After all, it was an expected outcome coming from the red-haired maid he worked and accustomed with.

"That's not true, Ram."

Emilia's voice can be heard by the deathly silence that permeated this white void.

"...What do you mean by that, Emilia-sama?" the red Oni coldly queried.

"What you is not true Ram. Although it is true he is acting, but he only did that to hide the pain he was holding."

Emilia remembered the second day Subaru worked in the mansion, how she felt uneasy that he had overwork himself as if something scared him. The way he acted was forced, she and Puck noticed that.

"During Subaru's second day at the mansion, when I was walking down the hallway, I heard Subaru vomited at the sink in the guest's room."

She recalled the time she first heard it, the sinking feeling that Subaru wasn't feeling well.

Both Ram and Rem listened, although the latter knew that Emilia was about to tell the time she offered Subaru a lap pillow. But she had no idea what the reasons were.

"When he came out, I called out to him to come with me. When he did strange poses, I grabbed and had him sit on the floor for awhile. And I had his head rest on my lap."

Subaru inhaled, knowing this occurred way back then.

"Then after I had told him to put off his weird tough act and have him reminded that I would lend my lap when he was exhausted."

He exhaled, memories of that time flowing through him.

"When I told him 'It's been rough, hasn't it?' and the next thing that happened was that he confessed it was rough, was so painful, was so scared, was so sad... He cried."

Emilia then teared up, realizing that what she said to him back then had a profound effect.

Then she continued with her story.

"He said it hurt so much, he though he'd die... He tried so hard. He was desperate... So desperate to make everything right. He said it was the truth. He confessed that he never tried so hard at anything in his life."

Tears freely streamed down her face.

"Because he said he loved the place... Because it was important to him. He was so desperate to get it back... He was scared... So scared. He didn't want those eyes looking at him like that again... He hated himself for feeling that way."

She turned to Ram, who was surprised by the tale told by the half-elf.

"Can't you see Ram! He never told us he had this ability because it hurt him! So much that he might have considered it a curse more than a blessing for having that power! He must've experienced so much suffering to the point he couldn't bear telling us! That's why, Subaru acted tough because he didn't to show how much he suffered. Please, Ram. Please don't think of him in a negative light."

Ram stared at the royal candidate, before sighing tiredly as she bowed.

"Very well, Emilia-sama. But don't think I will forgive Barusu for not telling us. I still feel angry for deceiving us that way."

"Thank you, Ram." then she turn to the younger, "Rem, could you also do the same?"

"Yes, Emilia-sama. I will do so as you wish."

"Thank you." she thanked before turning to the man who looked like Subaru, "Pleiades-san I'm sorry that—"

"It is of little matter." Subaru stated, acting like he was a stranger to them, "You were going to ask me what path Subaru walked after you apologize to me, correct?"

"How did you... Yes, please tell me."

"Natsuki Subaru has walked the path of suffering due to Return by Death, he considered his ability to reset time as a curse." he explained which made Emilia and Rem frown, "But, whether it be a curse or a blessing, it does not matter. His ability would soon prove useful when the secrets that was hidden from this world would unearth before him."

"Secrets?" the half-elf wondered.

"That is for another time, for now we should continue. I'm afraid that we will be wasting time if we continue talking, shall we?"

The audience replied Pleiades with a nod as they turn back to the screen.

**The scene then showed Subaru standing in the middle of the marketplace as he looked on his left side.**

**Then, it showed him looking at above as if trying to confirm where he was.**

**Another scene showed him opening his plastic bag carrying what was considered by him as "wimpy gear"...**

**All the while the soundtrack "Call of the Witch," was playing in the background.**

Emilia shuddered, hearing the ominous music and a voice of a girl some sort creeped her out.

"Man, it sounded like a call of a witch, right, Lia?"

The half-elf nodded, silent agreement of Puck's remark.

The twins, who overheard Puck, was indeed like it was a call of a witch.

Meanwhile Pleiades, who is Subaru, felt something like paper landed on the back of his darkened right hand.

He picked up the paper and read the contents:

"**This soundtrack used in the viewing is called 'Call of the Witch,' fitting for something ominous and mysterious such as this." - Lord of Helheim**

_Ominous and mysterious my ass, this soundtrack is way too creepy to be called as that! And that title, it's literally like a call of a witch!_

**As he had gathered his bearings, the viewing then closed in and showed Subaru in his shocked state as he uttered.**

"**What's going on? Wasn't it just nighttime a minute ago?"**

**He lowered his head and pull up his jacket and T-shirt underneath as he checked his stomach.**

"**The wound on my belly is gone..."**

**A quick flashback appeared in his mind as he remembered Emilia's fallen body and his promise to save her before his mysterious "restart,".**

"**Oh, right! Satella! Damn it, didn't Puck ask me to take care of her? I have to get back to that shop!"**

**Subaru then sprinted towards his destination of the Loot House. Not knowing he had gone back in time in the first place.**

"Wait," Emilia spoke up, "Subaru isn't aware that he went in time?"

She asked the man who knew the ability possessed. The man who knew what had truly transpired.

"Yes." he admitted, "Though there are several factors that prevented him from reaching to that conclusion."

"...And that is?"

"Visions of the future, unintentional clairvoyance, and the like. Mainly visions of the future part though."

Emilia and the rest of the audience looked at the man who looked like Subaru incredulously before turning back to the viewing.

_Now that I think about it, why didn't realize sooner that I've 'Returned by Death' back then?_

Subaru thought, reflecting on his previous actions from Level 1. He labeled the major event occurred during his previous loops as levels as part of his conversation of his split half during the events of the Tower which was appropriately called as Level 6.

The higher the level goes, the greater the suffering than the previous levels.

**After some time had passed, Subaru then came to a familiar alleyway. There he stopped on his tracks as he recognized the three thugs that Satella (Emilia) had beaten before.**

"**Hey, why do you looked so spooked?"**

"**If you don't wanna get hurt, cough up whatever you've got!"**

**The lean-built thug threatened Subaru. But the transported foreigner queried.**

"**You guys... Did you see I was alone and decide to get revenge?"**

"**Huh?" the thug in the middle uttered confusedly, "What're you talking about?"**

"**Are you nuts?" the shorty asked in confusion.**

"**Don't worry about it." the large thug said assuredly, "Just leave everything you've got on the ground and we'll let you go."**

"**Okay, fine. Everything I've got, huh?" he said as he put his plastic bag down on the ground, "I'm in a hurry, so I don't even care."**

"Huh?" came a surprise response from Ram, "Barusu submitting to the hoodlums that beaten him before. That's something I did not expect from him."

"Nee-sama..." she stopped herself, equally surprised as her older sister was. Including Puck and Emilia who hadn't seen this side of Subaru. The latter couldn't believe what she was looking at.

"**Now act like a dog. Get on all fours like a dog and howl, 'Help me!'."**

**The shorty ordered, seeing Subaru was obedient enough to listen to their every word so far.**

Rem clenched her hands, an expression of anger can be look on her face. Seeing the thugs ordering her "beloved" Subaru.

Emilia was no different, she felt angry. An emotion she hadn't felt for quite a long time and it felt foreign to her.

_Is this how it is? Subaru submitting to these... Thugs. Why... Why I'm not there for him?_

Seeing this scene, Subaru briefly used Cor Leonis as saw the emotions of two particular people from the audience.

He smirked, knowing what will happen next.

**Unfortunately for them, Subaru already had plans to beat them.**

"**Don't get cocky, bastard!"**

**With that declaration, the man who suffered delivered a brutal uppercut to the lean thug as Subaru knew he had daggers hidden. As such, he was first target Subaru needed to eliminate.**

Ram widened her eyes in shock while the others released an audible gasp at what they were seeing.

Pleiades was literally grinning ear to ear as he saw their reaction.

**Next was the shorty. Being the weakest and second target that Subaru can beat easily.**

**Subaru delivered a powerful roundhouse right kick at the shorty. The blow so strong that when Subaru struck him, the wall behind the shorty cracked. Creating a small, but noticeable spider web-shaped structural damage.**

"How...?" was the uttered word of shock came out of Emilia.

"Using his experience from the past loop, your friend Subaru used his knowledge that the thug with daggers hidden was deemed dangerous and was first he needed to take down. And the rest was something he can handle well alone."

The half-elf looked at the man wearing traveler's cloak at his explanation in surprise. Not expecting that he used his experience and knowledge of Subaru's previous loop to his advantage.

Overhearing their conversation, Ram concluded that their Subaru might've used the loops to be able to competently do the chores around the Mathers Mansion.

Unknown to her, he actually did.

**Seeing the comrades falling easily by their supposed prey. The large thug then tried to hit Subaru with his fist. But his opponent in question was at least skilled enough to dodge it.**

"**Whoa, there." Subaru uttered as he ducked. Dodging a backhand fist from the large thug also sidestepping a follow up right hook.**

**Seeing an opening, Subaru grabbed the large thug's right arm. Gripping the thug's right arm tightly as he twisted it right and left with his left and right arm respectively.**

"**Don't underestimate a truant kid with too much free time." he told the thug, with the large man showing signs of pain afflicted by Subaru, "After swinging a wooden sword around all the time for no reason, my grip strength is over 70 kilograms!"**

"Grip strength? Is it like able to hold something heavy or able to crush something with it?"

"I think it's both, Emilia-sama. Knowing Barusu, he would've explained it in a strange way."

"Is that so, Ram..."

**As he had declared, Subaru kicked the thugs at his family jewels. As a result, the large thug reeled from the pain inflicted at his precious balls as he went to wall for support.**

Subaru cringed, already feeling the phantom pain that had once occurred before his transfer some years ago. He didn't pleasantly liked the experience by the way.

"**I'm in a hurry! Don't get in my way again!"**

* * *

**After beating the three alleyway thugs, Subaru finally made it to the Loot House.**

**Seeing it was still daytime, as evident that he made it quite earlier than expected. Subaru can't help but feel... Anxious about it.**

Emilia held the same feeling. She didn't want to believe that Subaru went back in time at first, but when she couldn't remember it she was anxious if Subaru's anxiety was justifiable in the beginning.

"**Don't freak out... Don't freak out, don't freak out!"**

**Repeating those words like a mantra, Subaru made it to the doors of the Loot House in small steps. Cautiously approaching if the person who cut him in gut was inside.**

**Before he could knock, Subaru felt an overwhelming fear as he felt afraid that something might've happen.**

_**Am I stupid? After coming this far, I can't just leave without answers!**_

**After berating himself mentally. Subaru found his resolve as he knocked the door.**

"**Is anyone there?" he called out, but found no answer.**

**He then banged the door.**

"**Someone... Someone's in there, right?' he called out before banging even harder, "Please, answer me! Please!"**

**Then the door was slammed opened abruptly. Subaru stopped the moment he heard a voice**

"**Shut yer trap!" the voice of a man behind the door was heard, making steps as loud as stomps, "You tryin' to bust my door down when you don't even know the signal or password!?"**

"Eh!? There was a password!?"

Emilia blurted out in surprise. Honestly did not know there was a password for entering the loot house.

"It is true. There are often times that thieves and thugs often made passwords to enter their bases in order for the person guarding said bases could tell it was one of their members who are returning from an assigned theft or other illegal activities. Though that is already common sense to begin with."

"Then... Do you know their password as well, Pleiades-san?"

"...You'll know soon enough."

Then a creeping suspicion came into Subaru's mind as he thought.

_Now that I think about it, would Reinhard possess a Divine Protection that allows him to know every password in existence? If so, that would a very broken ability if he was able to know every secret password to open a national-level secret even in my world._

He sighed, knowing that Reinhard was, in modern interpretation, a very broken character.

A note then appeared on Subaru's hand. Then, he read.

"**Reinhard is OP. Plz nerf." - Unknown Person to Someone Important.**

Subaru didn't know it was either intentional or just plain right stupid.

**As the source of the voice stepped out the shadows of the interior of the Loot House. Subaru saw a giant of a man more than two meters high, bulking muscles that would make any bodybuilders from Subaru's world frown in jealousy.**

**But that wasn't Subaru was about. In fact, a quick of the giant man's face made him remember of the fresh corpse he saw before he found himself in front of the salesman.**

"**You're..."**

"That's Old Man Rom." Emilia said as she recognize the old giant, "So, Subaru met him first other than Felt.

"Rom?" asked the red Oni.

"That's the name of the old giant I saved from a nasty wound inflicted by Elsa... I have to ask, Ram, do you and Rem know him before? His name...kinda rhymes with yours."

She shook her head, "No, Emilia-sama. I assure you, we do not know him. Right, Rem?"

Her younger sister nodded, "Yes, nee-sama."

"We've got Ram, Rem, and Rom here. So, do you guys know anyone with the names Rim and Rum?"

The man who looked liked Subaru asked. With the two Onis looked at the star-named man incredulously, as if he was mocking their names with words that rhymes with their names.

**The scene then changed, showing the crystal chandeliers of the Loot House's interior. Revealing more items found inside than what was shown in the dark of the night.**

**Subaru sat one of the chair's, resembling those found in the bars and other alcoholic establishments as the giant himself was drinking booze.**

"**What're you all fidgety for? Are your balls chafin' ya that much?"**

"Heh."

"**I'm not worried about the position of my privates! Don't start the conversation with potty humor!"**

**The boy from the other world rebutted. Feeling disgusted that their conversation started not what he expected.**

"Nee-sama..." Ram's younger sister said, as if the joke from Rom made her older sister amused by it.

Both Emilia and Puck shook their heads at the apparent humor Ram found to be funny.

_Is she like this? _Subaru wondered internally. Questioning Ram's sense humor from before Rem's Name and Memories were eaten.

"**You're already interrupting my evening booze." he said as he took a swig of his booze. "You'll kill me if you start talkin' about boring stuff now."**

"**Don't drink while the sun's still up. You'll die young. Actually, this is a dumb question, but..."**

**The old man took a sudden interest when Subaru paused nearly at the end of his sentence before he hesitantly asked.**

"**Have you died recently?"**

With that question, nearly all of the audience had went to the edge of their seats. Listening intently to what the old giant would respond.

**With old giant's face flushed with the effects of his alcoholic drink. He stared intently at Subaru for a moment before his large right hand on top his head as he laughed.**

With that unexpected response, Emilia slumped from her seat. Silently berating herself that Rom wouldn't remember anything because of the time reversal that Return by Death had caused.

"**Well, I admit I'm an old man at death's door, but I ain't really died yet."**

"**Okay, then have you seen a girl with silver hair?"**

"**Silver hair? I ain't seen anyone that conspicuous."**

**With that response, put his hand on his chin as he thought seriously inside his mind.**

_**Was it all a dream? **_**He wondered mentally as he thought the events that occurred previously, **_**Then exactly how much of it was a dream, and why am I in this world?**_

"That's a good question, _why _is Barusu in this world? And what was that strange hand from the last episode?"

The red Oni queried, with the audience having some of their attention towards Ram's question.

Subaru pondered if he should right now, which would act as a major spoiler if they venture on with the viewing. Or he should...

"You will know in due time," was his decided and somewhat automatic cryptic reply. Much to the dismay of the half-elf and the blue Oni. Who had expected new from him.

**As he thought about all of this, the old man noticed his sudden silence and serious reflection as he asked.**

"**So what are you doin' here, anyway?"**

**With the query that broke Subaru's thoughts off. He replied the old giant as soon as processed it.**

"**Oh... I'm looking for an insignia. It belongs to a silver-haired girl who helped me out. I don't know why, but it's important to her. I think she said it had a jewel in the center."**

**He answered honestly. Giving the old man his truthful intentions of his purpose of being here in the loot house.**

**The large man nearly took his swig but he answered.**

"**An insignia with a jewel... Sorry, but I ain't got anything like that."**

"**Are you sure? Try to think! Maybe you're just old and senile?"**

"**If I can't remember when I'm at my best, with booze in me, the only explanation is that I don't know it. But... I've got someone bringing in some goods later. I'm told it's some fine loot. There's a good chance it could be what you're lookin' for."**

"**Is the one bringing it in a girl named Felt?"**

"**What, you even know who swiped it?" he said in genuine surprise, "Of course, whether you'll be able to afford it is another matter."**

**With that said, after hearing the old man, Subaru confidently pointed his thumb at himself as he claimed.**

"**Ha! It's no use trying to size me up. I'm as broke as they come, after all."**

**After taking a swig of his booze, the old giant said, "Ain't no use talkin' about it, then."**

"That is true."

"Nee-sama!"

"**No, there's is the option of trading. **

**After hearing what the boy had said, the large man took a notice of a strange bag made out of some sort of unknown material as he looked the contents the bag held.**

The audience sans Pleiades blinked at the bought contents from Subaru's world. With Ram looking at the bag in a mixture of surprise and doubt that it would work.

"**Now that you mention it, you've got some unusual stuff there."**

"**That's right. For example, this is a corn potage snack ," he said as he pulled the said snack from the back and pointed it, "It's super tasty!"**

"That's tasty?" asked the red Oni which future Subaru respond with a nod.

"**That's food?" he asked in realization as Subaru gave him the snack.**

**Looking at it closely, it would seem that it had been stored by some sort of smooth material.**

**As he tried to find a way to pry the unusual object to open in his palms, he accidentally popped the strange material as its contents flew out of it.**

The audience didn't know how to react if it was funny or just something out of the ordinary.

**Now with the bag that contained the so-called "corn potage snack," he took a handful of it when he saw that it was small and it was enough that he couldn't get it with his fingers.**

**He put the food inside his mouth immediately with no hesitation as he gobbled all the food as he commented.**

"**I see! What an odd flavor! These would go great with booze!"**

"Nee, Lia. When we go back to the mansion, could we ask Subaru to offer us that food. Judging by that old giant's reaction, it should be good, right?"

His daughter replied, "Mm, that's a good idea, Puck. We should ask him as soon as we return."

Pleiades stiffened a bit. Knowing who had gotten the chance to eat that snack.

_I wonder Petra liked those anyway after she won the Snow-Making Contest?_

He shrugged it off, not like it matters anyway. If everyone from his world liked it, it should be possible for people in this world to do the same. As seen Rom's taste with it.

**Hearing the old man's positive response, Subaru nodded as he said. **

"**Right? Right? Hey! Don't just start eating them!"**

**With a satisfied look on his face as food clearly filled his mouth, he replied to the boy in front of him.**

"**Well, I dunno what you plan to trade, but you'll have to come back after Felt gets here." he took another handful of the food, "Mm, that's good!"**

* * *

**The sun was setting.**

**Subaru had been waiting several hours, sitting on the two-step stairway, he contemplated on the state the slums had showed him so far. With two kids staring at him in the distance, wearing nothing but poorly maintained clothing on what little they have.**

**It was... Pitiful to say the least.**

"**I guess in any world, there are people with money, and people without. It sure is easy to see the difference here."**

**He said audibly to himself, commenting the monetary status of both worlds to be the same so far.**

Emilia slumped her shoulders at Subaru's words. Now knowing the poor and the rich exists in different worlds.

There was no need to ask Pleiades for confirmation. She knew at hand how money affects the daily lives of people around the world. Needless to say, it was all just common sense.

**Not that he was angry at, but the world he sent had a very realistic setting than what he imagined previously when people in certain anime got transported to another world.**

**That, or he had taken the short side of the stick when he appeared suddenly in this world.**

**Then a shadow of a person approached where the entrance of the loot house was at. And it revealed to be the person in familiar clothing as said person spoke.**

"**Hey, what're you doing there? You're in my way."**

**As Subaru heard the voice of a girl he vaguely remembered of, he looked at the direction of the source of the voice and it revealed to be the supposed thief that stole Satella's Insignia, Felt.**

"**Felt!" he **(and Emilia)** uttered in recognition, seeing the girl that passed by him in the first loop.**

"**You know me?" she asked, surprised he knew her without her knowing.**

"**Of course I do!" he immediately claimed, "I've been waiting for you!"**

"**What for?"**

"**Wait, are you saying you don't remember me?"**

"I nearly forgot that Barusu didn't know he could rewind time."

"Don't be like that, Ram. As Pleiades-san explained earlier, he had other reasons for not reaching to conclusion."

"Is that so, Emilia-sama?"

**She put her chin as she thought carefully.**

"**Have we met? You know, I'm a busy woman, so I don't remember most people I meet unless they leave a huge impression."**

"**I'd say that was a pretty huge impression... Well, forget that. I want to negotiate or the insignia you have."**

**She cupped her chin with her right hand and thought for a bit. Before coming in to a conclusion.**

"**Oh, so that's it, huh? All right, I'll hear you out."**

**The next scene showed Felt at the door with Subaru behind as she knocked the door twice.**

**Then came the voice of the old giant.**

"**For a rat..."**

"**Poison."**

"**For a White Whale..."**

"**A harpoon.**

"**To the noble Dragon Lord, we are..."**

"**Shitbags."**

"Eh!? That was the password?" she uttered in surprise, not expecting that those were the words used to enter the loot house.

"Well, it is certainly unique. Considering the fact that passwords vary from users, so it isn't surprising to say the least."

Pleiades explained, though coming from common sense was easy enough to know how different passwords were.

Anyone who has the same password as someone else is considered as an idiot.

**Those were the signal and passwords to enter the loot house. As the door opened for Felt and Subaru to enter.**

"**Sorry to keep you waiting, Old Man Rom. My target was more persistent than I thought. It took a while to shake them."**

**She said as she went with Rom recognizing Subaru as he followed her inside.**

**Next, the now named Rom the old giant, then offered her of what it seems to be milk. Probably for reasons because she's a minor or the world Subaru went to had interesting laws regarding the age of children and above legislated.**

**As she drank her drink, she then noticed something... Different about it.**

"**Hey, Old Man Rom, did you water down this milk? It's nasty."**

"**Hey, I give you something outta the goodness of my heart, and you call it gross?" he said as he rubbed his large hands on Felt's head.**

**Seeing this, Subaru commented, "You two are closer than I had either hoped or expected. I'm feeling left out here."**

Emilia nodded at Subaru's words at the screen, remembering how Felt was that close to Rom after Elsa fled and Subaru's gut was slit open by the same assassin.

"**Don't talk like a wuss when you've got a face almost as scary as Old Man Rom's."**

**Then Subaru went to look exactly as the word scary is.**

"**People have said many things to me, but you tell me I can compete with this old guy!?"**

"Yes, Barusu. With your looks, you can certainly compete with that ugly giant."

"Nee-sama!"

"Ram that's horrible thing to call Rom like that!"

"I agree with Lia here. Though, it is certainly true that Subaru has the looks to appear like a bad guy."

"Oi, I take offense to that, even though I look exactly the same as your friend. Great Spirit."

"Tee-hee. Sorry, Pleiades."

"**Okay, I went too far that time. Sorry, Bro."**

**Seeing the two banter each other, Rom spoke up.**

"**You two aren't in some conspiracy to try to piss me off, are you?" he said in a somewhat upset tone as he asked the two younger people in the building.**

"Mm, perhaps." said Ram in amusement, garnering the annoyance of Emilia at her words.

**Felt placed her now empty cup of milk on the barter table of the loot house as she then turn to address Subaru for negotiations.**

"**Okay, well, why don't we get down to business? How much will you pay for it?"**

"**You don't waste time... Before I answer that, you do have the insignia, right?"**

"**Of course I do." she claimed as pulled out the object out of her sleeveless coat, "See?"**

**Rom stretched his right hand and opened it, with Felt giving the giant the insignia as he inspected it.**

"**This one's got a jewel in it, so I had to work pretty hard to get it. If you can pay enough to match my effort, we'll both be happy."**

**She said in a way she was proud of her work, her hard work to get the insignia from the person she stole.**

"**I have no money."**

**He bluntly admit it, with Felt looked a bit displeased and Rom stared at him in surprise.**

"As expected of Barusu, even after working in the mansion he hasn't gotten any money."

_Oi, it's not my fault for not getting paid well, nee-sama. Tell it to Roswaal, you guys don't have that much money to begin with either._

Subaru internally voiced in his thoughts, remembering that most of the money Roswaal paid him was mostly for groceries at Arlam Village.

"**Then we have nothing to discuss!"**

**Subaru then put his hand while raising a single finger at Felt as he spoke.**

"**Tsk, tsk, tsk. I don't have money but I have things worth money."**

**He pulled his phone from his pocket and showed the duo the things he said that is "worth money".**

"**What I have here is a magical device that can stop time for everyone, everywhere: a 'cell phone!'"**

"His cell phone?" Rem voiced out her thoughts, curious how Subaru's metia from his homeland would be used to bargain in that loop.

"**What's that?" asked Felt in a curious tone.**

"**Never seen one of those before." commented the old man, who've never seen an object like the one Subaru was holding was before.**

**With a sound of pressing a few buttons, Subaru proudly declared.**

"**Take this! Nine shots per second: Continuous Shot!"**

**Calling a rather exaggerated name for a burst shot setting for a phone. The effects, however, had nearly blinded his spectators.**

"**Whoa! Hey! What's that sound!? And that was too bright!"**

"**Are you tryin' to kill me!? Don't you go makin' lights of this old man with dodgy tricks like that!"**

"Pleiades-san," Emilia called out to the Subaru-lookalike, "What were the lights Subaru used on the metia?"

"...Those were merely lights that produced from a certain part of your friend's cell phone, or metia depending on what you say, that helped light the area to produce a photo."

"Photo?"

"You'll see it shortly."

"**Now, hold on."**

**With his spectators angry at the display of lights, Subaru held his phone as he showed the photo he made from his camera phone.**

"**Is this..." Felt said in surprised, looking at the digitally made photo.**

"**Them's me and Felt's faces. What sort of magic is that?" Rom commented looking at the photo of him and a glowing-eyed Felt. Courtesy of the flashes of lights.**

Ram chuckled, seeing the glowing eyes of Felt as shown on Subaru's phone.

**Subaru explained, "I told you, it's a mystical item that can freeze a moment in time. With this, you can capture moments in time and store them in here."**

"**I see! That is amazing!" said Felt.**

Emilia nodded, seeing that it could freeze a moment in time and store it to view it at a later time. Though wondering what other functions Subaru's metia has to offer.

"**Never seen the like. Is that one of the 'metia' I've been hearing about lately?" he asked, wondering if it is one of those "metia" he had heard about.**

"'**Metia?'" asked Subaru, who had just frankly heard the foreign term since coming into this world.**

"He didn't know?" Rem said in surprise, looking at Pleiades for answer.

"Oi, the word 'Metia' doesn't exist in his world. Hence it was the first time for him to know the name. After all, did I forget to mention that magic doesn't exist in his world?"

"Eh!?"

They exclaimed in unison. Surprised and shocked about the particular reveal Pleiades had said.

"Then, Subaru-kun's world doesn't have magic in their world?"

Pleiades nodded, with Ram confronting Pleiades on what he said.

"How was he able to use magic then? If he came from a world without magic, then where did his magic come from?"

With that, Subaru with the alias of Pleiades, decided to answer in an explanation. Using his knowledge as a Sage, as Flugel's successor.

"Good question, _how _was he able to and _where _did his magic come from? And it has to do with Od Laguna."

"...Od Laguna...?"

Emilia uttered in confusion as she tilted her head. As if it was the first time she heard something like that.

Both Ram and Rem as well. It was the first time they heard of it.

"Od Laguna." Pleiades began, "It is believed to be the source of the world's Mana, Divine Protections, Memories, and Souls. No one knows where it is, what it is, or if it is a sentient being. But whether if it is heaven, hell, deity, or the world itself. it's something incredibly powerful and most likely not the last thing you people need to know."

The people other than Pleiades were nonetheless surprised, and shock that Od Laguna was such a very important factor in their world. Their source of power. And based on his words, their afterlife.

"You're trying to say that this 'Od Laguna' gave Barusu—"

"Yes. Od Laguna was the one that gave your friend Subaru his affinity for Yin Magic and his Gate. And perhaps, was the one responsible for having him retain all of his Memories the world forgotten and despite dying several times, it is likely he has a connection or directly related to Od Laguna for him to remember _all _of his deaths since arriving to your world. As well as remembering on what was forgotten."

He explained, though wondering if he really had a connection with Od Laguna. If Od Laguna of all thing was the one responsible for having him, who was from another world, be an anomaly to this world. Then perhaps Od Laguna was akin to this world's omnipotent source of energy that a certain few could manipulate such power.

Regardless, the audience turned back to the screen resume the viewing.

**Rom then explained, "It's the name for devices that lets people who haven't opened the gate use magic like real magic users."**

"**I'm more concerned with the price. What can I get out of this metia?" Felt spoke, already interested of how high the price the "metia" Subaru possessed.**

**Cupping his chin with right hand, Rom said.**

"**Well, it's my first time using a metia, too. But I'd say there's no doubt it'll fetch more than that insignia."**

"If they knew the true worth of the insignia, there is no doubt that the insignia itself would proved too invaluable for it to be stolen by some mere thief."

Ram's words were directed to Emilia who, in response, flushed in embarrassment to lose a national-level item that the Kingdom of Lugunica would do anything to get it back.

**Hearing Rom's words, Subaru excitedly spoke.**

"**Then that settles it! This cell phone for the insignia! Negotiations complete!"**

**As he made his move to grab the insignia, Felt grabbed the small from the incoming of Subaru.**

"**Hey!" he uttered in surprise at Felt's sudden move. Not expecting that she would be quick to react.**

"**Nope. Not yet." she declared.**

"**Why not!?"**

"**You're not the only one I'm negotiating with for this." **

"Wait. So her client is..."

"Elsa Granhiert. She was the client who had contracted Felt with stealing the insignia and killing you when you were at the loot house."

Pleiades said, making Emilia remember the tidbit that Elsa said about "negotiations," she mentioned at the loot house.

It all made sense.

**She explained, with Subaru letting out a "Huh?" in response. And she responded with:**

"**Besides, I nabbed this insignia because I was asked to. My client told me I could get ten holy coins for it."**

"That's extremely cheap for an item that would decide Lugunica's future monarch." remarked Puck.

"**You already had a deal with the one you stole it for? I don't know what ten holy coins would be worth, but..."**

"**That metia you've got would be worth at least twenty holy coins... No, there are probably fanciers out there who'd pay more for a thing like that."**

"And your friend Subaru's metia would be accurately priced like that." Pleiades said, remembering he sold that phone to Russel Fellow for the same price.

_I just remembered. I haven't gotten that money after beating the White Whale and Betelgeuse's section of the Witch's Cult. And I completely forgot about it after the Sanctuary Incident. Damn it! I was supposed to be filthy rich!_

**Rom explained, in a way that caught Felt's monetary greed the moment she heard the least amount the "cell phone" possessed.**

"**Really!? That means I can get away with overcharging for it!"**

"**So, when and where are you meeting your client?" he asked, not wanting to move another location just for another round of negotiations.**

"**Don't worry. Negotiations will be held here. If a little thing like me dealt them alone, I'd be sunk if a client decided to bilk on me. But I don't have to worry with Old Man Rom here." **

**She spoke with confidence, assuring the boy from another world that negotiations won't go away from the loot house.**

That was when Emilia felt a sudden chill on her back as she knew where Rom was killed.

**That was when a knock on the door of the loot house was heard. Alerting the three occupants of a new visitor.**

"**Do they know the password?" Rom asked the little thief.**

"**Oh, I didn't mention it. That's probably for me. I'll go check." she said in realization. Apparently forgot to tell the supposed client the password was as she went to the door.**

**After Felt left her seat, Subaru turned to the old giant as he asked.**

"**You're okay with letting her use you like that?"**

"**Well, it ain't like we're total strangers. I've known her for a long time, so I'll help her out."**

"Well that explains how close the thief and the giant were."

"Oi, Oni, would you stop saying that when you're going to call them that. Would you mind calling by their names?"

"Certainly, Pelt and Rum I mean to call them."

"...I'm not entirely sure that was intentional or out of spite to what I said earlier. You certainly do know how to name people you don't like."

**He replied as he went to grab an abnormally large club, but was a standard size for a giant like him to wield. So, it wasn't too farfetch for something such as that to appear.**

"**You know, even I have to give a wry chuckle at the sight of someone looking like such a barbarian."**

**Subaru commented, with Rom ignoring such words Subaru had let out as he said to the boy in strange clothes.**

"**Well, look at where we are. Everyone around here is desperate to just to survive. It's common for youngsters to join forces with others in similar situations to keep themselves alive. But Felt ain't cut out for that. That's why I gotta look out for her."**

"Felt did say he was like family to her." Emilia spoke remembering what Felt said to her and Reinhard after the assassin escaped back then.

**With said, the creaking sound of the door opening was heard as Felt's voice rang out.**

"**I was right. It was for me." she said "Over here. Care to sit down?" she gestured her client toward her seat.**

"**There seem to be several outsiders here." the client remarked, seeing that there were people she didn't recognize.**

"I recognize that voice. The Client was really is her."

Emilia spoke quietly, but nevertheless Subaru managed a glimpse of an emotion via Cor Leonis.

"**Well, I'd be in trouble if you bilked on me. We weaklings have our own brand of smarts."**

"The only weakling among your merry band is Barusu."

"Nee-sama!"

"**I know this older fellow, but who's the young man?" she asked, noticing the boy with strange clothes she didn't recognize."**

"**This guy's your rival." Felt answered, "He's the other person negotiating with me."**

**Subaru turned to look at the girl's client, wearing a black cloak and black clothes that reveal her chest to her belly. With the person having black hair, purple eyes, and with a face that shows a beauty.**

"Elsa..."

Having encountered her before, Emilia could easily tell she was person not to be underestimated with. A dangerous assassin who could kill her targets if she wants to .

"Nee-sama, she's dangerous." Rem told her sister, with the older Oni replying.

"Yes, Rem. She is dangerous."

**The scene changed, showing the loot house from the outside briefly then to Elsa drinking the milk offered by Rom. After that, finishing her drink with licking the residue from her lips, she spoke.**

"**I see. I understand the situation now."**

**Having explain to her client on why Subaru was here, Felt said.**

"**So that means you two will be bidding against each other. I don't really care who gets the insignia, so I'll sell it to the highest bidder."**

"**I think I like that personality of yours." the thief's client remarked, "So how much did this young man bid?" she asked, curious to know how much he paid.**

"**I'm putting up this metia." he said as he pulled out his cell phone and held it in his hand and pressed several buttons, "It's a rare item, probably the only one of its kind in this world." A flash of light was produced, surprising the client. "That muscleman tells me it's worth no less than twenty holy coins." he showed her the picture he had taken.**

"**A metia..." she said in recognition but was soon relaxed, "As it happens, the client sent me with some extra funds. Just so I'd be prepared to sweeten the deal."**

"Eh? If Elsa isn't the client, then..."

"She was sent to fetch in place of the real client, Emilia-sama." Rem said as her and others realized as a piece of a puzzle was placed at the mystery in front of them, "The real question is, who's the client?"

Subaru remained quiet, but knows who's the real client. And he knew exactly who that person was.

"**The client... So you were asked to fetch it, too?"**

"**That's right. The client is the one who wants it. Would you happen to be in the same business?"**

"**Being in the same business as me would mean they're unemployed!"**

There was an awkward silence.

It was so awkward the music died suddenly as the audience's faces were blank at Subaru's response.

_NOT exactly one of my best moments, I admit. _He internally said to himself, remembering that loop long ago.

Then the music resumed.

"**So, this unemployed guy has named a price that puts him far in the lead. What price is your putting on it?" she asked, removing the awkward silence earlier on what she said.**

**In response, Elsa pulled out a small pouch and releasing all of its contents. Showing platinum colored coins with the symbols of both sides showing a tree and a dragon, and its depiction vary from coin to coin.**

Emilia and the other widened their eyes at the sight of the amount of holy coins was shown. Revealing that Elsa's client is rich enough to bid that many holy coins.

**Felt showed an uncharacteristic surprised look on her face, with her eyes blinking multiple times in disbelief at the amount of holy coins at the table.**

**Rom then counted the coins one by one in five groups with four coins each.**

"**Twenty exactly." he said at the amount he counted.**

"T-Twenty! That's the same amount Subaru has for his metia. It's a tie! A draw! And that amount more than enough to buy a large patch of land of that same price."

"**These are all the holy coins my employer sent with me. Is it not quite enough?"**

With that amount, the audience knew Subaru had to do something in order to turn the tide to his favor. Not to mention on how he should do get away with it.

"**You're a man!" Rom suddenly spoke out loud, "Don't make that pathetic face! I told you, your metia is no less than twenty..."**

**With what Rom said, Subaru immediately realized that twenty holy coins was the **_**least **_**amount the cell phone would have if sold. If it were someone who pay an overwhelming amount, then he was at the advantage.**

**Seeing it, Rom declared.**

"**As I see it, victory in this deal is leaning toward the boy. Sorry for you and your employer, but you'd better bag up those coins and leave."**

Emilia let a sigh of relief, "I'm glad Old Man Rom was on Subaru's side. At least the favor was with him."

But she soon realized that this didn't happen before. A shocked look on her face was soon shown when something dawned on her.

_Don't tell me..._

She didn't want to believe it. She refused to.

**Having heard that he won the bidding, Subaru couldn't believe it and he let out a loud "Yes!" that echoed throughout the loot house at the outcome that favored him.**

**Silence greeted him. With him nearly stuttered.**

"**Wh-What? What's wrong with a little victory pose? I'm psyched!"**

"**No one said anything," was Felt's answer to Subaru. "Go as crazy as you want. I don't care, as long as I get my profit."**

**The woman stood up, Subaru apologized to her immediately.**

"**Uh, sorry, Elsa-san. You'll probably get in trouble, huh?"**

"**It can;t be helped." Elsa replied, "It was my employer's fault for trying to underpay."**

**She took one last drink on her glass of milk. Gulping all in one go before she said.**

"**Well, this deal ended in disappointment for me, but I'll be taking my leave now." she said, licking her lips of the remaining milk.**

This does not bode well for both Emilia and Rem. Which the former having that feeling far earlier than the blue Oni.

"**By the way, what do you intend to do with that insignia?"**

"**Oh, I'm going to find its owner and return it to her." he answered, not knowing what he said had triggered a flag.**

"Barusu, you idiot!"

Ram shouted at the screen. Angry at the words he had mistakenly uttered.

**After what he said, Felt and Rom looked at him. With Subaru noticing with a look of dread shown on his face and Elsa's expression darkened.**

"**Oh... You're with them, then." she said menacingly with a darkened look.**

"Subaru..." Emilia uttered, worried what would happen to Subaru next. With cold sweat of dread started to slowly pour out of her skin.

**Suddenly, Felt tackled Subaru to the side. With the boy from another world uttered "Wh-What?" in surprise and shock in his tone on Felt's action.**

"**Do you want to die!?" she shouted at him with Elsa's voice ringing.**

"**Oh, my. You dodged my strike."**

**They looked at her, with her obsidian-colored blade shone in reflection to the setting sun. Releasing an ominous atmosphere as they looked at the blade.**

""Subaru!""

Both Emilia and Rem cried out, worried for the young man as his life was nearly taken immediately.

**Subaru, in particular, expressed horror on his face as he saw a very sharp dagger that Elsa was holding with right hand.**

**The dagger that would've killed him if it weren't for Felt's timely intervention.**

**Elsa smiled menacingly before turning her eyes to side and noticing Rom grabbing his club. Charging at her with a loud cry as he swung his club at her, which she dodged effortlessly. Jumping on the table and leapt once more when Rom swung his club at her once more. Destroying the table she last landed.**

"**This is my first battle to the death with a giant!"**

"**Quiet, little girl! I'll grind you up and feed you to the rats!"**

**He charged at her once more, swing his club at her which once more dodged effortlessly breaking another furniture.**

**But Rom didn't stop he swung his club to his left, colliding with Elsa dagger. Showing sparks with the nails at the tip of Rom's club at Elsa's dagger. Destroying another furniture. Sparks shown with giant's Nailed Club against assassin's Dagger.**

**The battle was intense, Rom's swings were filled with strength befitting of his size. Elsa's agility befitting of a hardened assassin.**

To the audience seeing this, it was like a battle between one with the most strength and the other with overwhelming speed. It was clear who will deal the first blow.

Emilia, who had seen Rom's corpse from the previous episode and the injury she personally saw prior to the viewing, knew Rom's chances on delivering a perfect blow to the assassin was abysmally small.

And she knew Rom would die if it goes on like this.

"**This is bad!" Subaru uttered, knowing the outcome on what would happen based on the previous loop with certainty.**

"**Don't worry. There's o way Old Man Rom will lose." she said assuredly, but Subaru knew otherwise. And there was nothing he could do about it.**

"**Take this!" Rom roared, swinging his club with a powerful downward strike.**

**Having enough of this, Elsa sped up. Swiped her dagger at the perfect timing of Rom swing. Cleanly slicing Rom's arm off as if it was nothing.**

**Time nearly slowed down as the old giant realized that his arm was cut off. His blood flying from off his removed arm and where it was last attached to.**

"**Old Man Rom!"**

Emilia covered her mouth, a horrified look can be seen.

Although Ram and Rem were not affected by this, since they did not know Rom enough. But they were more concern at how fast Elsa had been when she slicing his arm off.

Pleiades was seeing this with renewed flashback of his emotions of the scene he had seen firsthand. After all, he was still Subaru with an alias.

**Felt cried, her tone laced with horror at Elsa's display of the removal of Rom's limb. The gory display of her actions as well as the giant's arm landed near her. Splashing some of it's remaining blood at her face.**

"**Damn it!"**

**Rom roared, blood was flowing freely from his arm. Extreme pain can he easily be felt from the wound he received. Cold sweat produced by the pain can be clearly be seen at his skin.**

**Then, the assassin began speaking.**

"**I forgot to say..."**

"**I can at least take you with me!"**

**He declared as he charged at her. Ignoring the burning pain he's currently feeling. Wanting to take down the assassin with him to death.**

**In an instant, a broken glass was seen on Elsa hand.**

Emilia widened her eyes, realizing what the object was used to cause Rom's death at the previous loop.

_Don't tell me..._

**In that same moment, the sharp edges of the broken glass pierced through the giant's throat. Blood spurting out of the wound.**

"NOOOO!"

Emilia screamed. Watching in horror of the old giant she saved before knowing all of this. The Memories of the world forgotten. The Memories only Subaru remembered.

"**Thank you for the milk." **

**Those was the last words Rom heard when he could no longer hold back the pain and death he was currently experiencing. With his first and final vomit of blood from his one-sided battle with Elsa.**

**He collapsed, with his back leaning on the crate behind as his soul soon left from his body, and Rom was no more.**

"**I'll return this."**

"She killed him... She killed Rom."

Emilia was shaking. Not entirely out of fear, but wrath at the assassin that killed the giant.

"Lia..."

The Great Spirit spoke softly. Comforting her as he drew near the half-elf.

Sensing this using Cor Leonis, Subaru sighed. Deactivating soon after he had activated it.

_Rom's not the only victim, Emilia. There is another one shortly after._

**She placed the broken glass cup, stained from her victim's blood, on the floor, saying the words on the already departed giant.**

"**You bitch... How dare you?"**

**Felt stood, bubbling emotion of rage filled inside her. The burning wrath of hatred was directed at the woman who killed the old giant.**

"**Oh? It seems you have more courage than your friend there." Elsa said, in a tone that wasn't the least afraid on what the blonde thief, "But if you resist, you might very well get hurt."**

"**I'll kill you, even if you don't fight back, you psychopath!"**

**She declared, wiping off the blood from her face. Rage can be clearly seen on her eyes as she said those words toward the assassin.**

"**If you move around, my hands might slip." twirling her blades in an action that can be see that she was a master of her blades, "I'm quite rough at handling blades, you see."**

_She's lying _Emilia thought, _With those blades moving and controlling that easily. It's hard to believe she's that _rough _as she said she was._

**Turning to the young man behind her. Felt spoke to her apologetically at him.**

"**Sorry you got caught up in this."**

"**I-I..."**

**Felt grabbed the blade behind her back. Subaru failing to find the words he needed to tell before she disappeared in a blur. Moving at speeds faster than eye could track.**

"What is this!?"

Emilia blurted out in surprise. Genuinely didn't know that Felt was able to do what she seeing her do.

"That's her Divine Protection," Emilia turn to Pleiades as he continued his explanation, "It allows her to move as fast as the wind. Blessed by it, she is capable of using wind magic like the red Oni over there can. But not on the same extent as her of course."

"How did you know about that?" the half-elf asked, genuinely wondered how the man know so much and yet they did not.

"I'm a man of many secrets. Holder of knowledge that will turn the world from it heels. I am someone you might consider as a complete anomaly."

He answered cryptically as had been about himself. But there were some truth placed between his words.

He is truly a mystery.

_**Divine Protection of the Wind.**_

**Elsa thought as she recognized the Divine Protection used by Felt.**

**The young thief swung her blade downward. The speed she used, coupled with severe tunnel vision, did not know if she made her mark.**

**She rarely used her Divine Protection, only activating it when there were no other options left in either combat or during other situations. Hence, her Divine Protection isn't as developed as other people with Divine Protections in their disposal.**

**Elsa dodged as she spoke softly. Only Felt could hear what she said.**

"**How wonderful. I can see you are loved by this world. I envy you!"**

**Those were the words Felt had heard before Elsa's knife swung vertically at her in midair. Blood spurted out the second Elsa's blade had made its mark. Blood staining the loot house as her lifeless body fell to the floor.**

"Felt!" Emilia cried out.

**And Felt was no more.**

"FELT!"

The half-elf cried out once more. Disbelief rendered her to accept what had happened.

Felt was killed. And it pained Emilia more than she realized.

**Subaru looked at horror as he saw Felt fell to the floor. Bloodied and dead. His body trembling in fear as he saw Elsa turning.**

"Subaru! Get up and run! You don't have a chance in beating her!"

Emilia cried out to the boy that saved her from Elsa. The same boy she had seen in this viewing that died from the assassin.

_Is this it? Is he going to die all over again? For nothing?_

"Subaru-kun..."

The blue-haired maid softly called out the name of the young man that saved her. Bravely provided distraction against the Mabeast for the means they could escape.

"**The old man and the girl have fallen, yet you aren't moving. Have you given up?"**

**The words she said, Subaru stood up. Still trembling from the fear he felt.**

"**D-Damn it..."**

"**Ah, you finally stood up. It's less fun since you took so long, but still, not bad."**

**The two stare at each other. One filled with fear, the other looking at a prey to be feasted on.**

Emilia could only wonder why it had to be this way. Why would Subaru had to suffer like this?

**Subaru let out a cry. A cry he needed to remove any unnecessary fear that could potentially impede his movements as he charged at her. Knowing full well how capable she was after seeing two people that could arguably been stronger than him.**

**Raising his fist, he tried to deliver a straightforward punch at her. But Elsa was quick, with her fist hitting on Subaru nose and the next blow she was kick to his gut. Sending a few meters away from the assassin.**

**Reeling from the pain inflicted by the assassin, Subaru tried his best to not look pathetic but failed to do so.**

Ram pitied him. He pitied at how weak and useless he is. His pitiful weak self wanted her to look away.

"**It's no use, though. I can see you're a novice, and your movements are rough. You have no blessings or techniques. I'd hoped I could squeeze wisdom out of you, but you lack that, too."**

**She said in a way that summarized how weak and useless Subaru had actually been. And it pained him to hear those words.**

"**Shut up! I do have my pride! After you put me through all this..."**

**He refuted her words, with blood freely streaming from his nose due to Elsa's punch.**

_Barusu's pride. His pride that would never submit. Is that the root of your desire, Barusu?_

**Meanwhile the assassin herself was just standing there, unfazed by the words of a weakling known as Subaru.**

"**I do acknowledge that you have extraordinary determination. If only you could've done that sooner, things might have gone differently for these two."**

**Those were only the words of praise she could possibly give to the young man. If he had done that sooner than thing truly have gone different.**

**With an enraged look, Subaru suddenly remembered.**

**Flashbacks of the previous loop, Rom's corpse, the cut on his gut. Subaru remembered them all.**

"Don't tell me..."

Emilia stopped herself, shook her head. There's no way he would've learn from that experience.

Wouldn't he?

**And he knew what exactly he needed to do.**

"**I think it's time to end this. I'll send you to meet the angels."**

**Elsa moved. Strolling forward, knowing the boy in front of her had nothing to fear of.**

**But the boy in question responded with a stance. A novice stance but a stance nonetheless.**

**She charged at him, a drop of sweat slid from his face as she charged at him.**

**Elsa swung her blade, aiming for the spot she was infamously well known for. With the death of her latest victim in front of her.**

**Unexpectedly, Subaru moved. Able to predict and dodge the incoming horizontal slash that would've resulted with his gut open.**

They couldn't believe their eyes. He was able to dodge that, from a caliber of Elsa's level no less.

**With his gut safely away from the assassin's blade Subaru put all of his strength in one roundhouse kick at Elsa's side. Hitting her for the first time.**

"How?"

"Like I said, Using his experience from the past loop, your friend Subaru used his knowledge of that experience to be able to predict Elsa's move. Hence, he was able to do so when they least expected to."

Emilia looked at Pleiades then back at the screen. Amazed that Subaru was able to use that experience and knowledge to his advantage.

Unknown to her, that was one of the perks Return by Death granted Subaru. But he needed the senses to do so.

Having died plenty of times, needless to say, his sense are at least sharp enough to know the intentions of the people around him based on his experience.

**The blow had produced enough force to have actually moved Elsa a few meters away from him. A feat considered impossible for someone like Subaru to be made.**

"**Ah... I certainly felt that one."**

**With the look that one could tell that was aroused by something. Subaru felt heat coming from his lower side. And as he looked down, his gut was slit opened.**

Both Emilia and Rem covered their mouths in horror as they saw Subaru's innards being shown from the cut Elsa had made.

Ram can be seen with her wide as if she couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Tragedy had struck once more to Subaru.

"**Are you surprised? I opened your belly when we passed by one another. This is one thing I excel at."**

**As she said those words, Subaru fell. Clutching at the open wound on his gut made by the assassin herself as the blood flow freely from the wound.**

**Elsa came closer, opening the clothes that covered Subaru's gut. Pleased by the work she had made herself.**

"**As I thought... Your guts have such a lovely color!"**

_**It hurts... It hurts... It hurts... It hurts... It hurts... It hurts... **_

"Subaru..."

Emilia uttered in horror and in concern for Subaru. Her frame could be described that the sight of Subaru suffering had traumatized her.

"**It... Doesn't hurt? Does it hurt? Are you suffering? In pain? Sad? Do you want to die?"**

_**Die? Am I dead? Am I still alive? When will I die? When will I die?**_

"No, Subaru, don't die. Don't die! DON'T DIE! DON'T DIE, SUBARU!"

With each word Emilia raised her voice. Her voice that couldn't be heard on the other side. The tears she was shedding. The Memories Od Laguna provided for the viewing, her words and tears that could not reach to the Subaru she was seeing right now. Her voice a wailing mourn to the boy that saved her.

But the Subaru from the future heard her. For he was close to her. And he didn't have to use Cor Leonis to know the emotion she was experiencing.

"**Slowly, slowly, slowly, slowly..."**

_**I'm scared... I'm scared... I'm scared! I'm scared! I'm scared! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!"**_

"**Yes, you're slowly losing body heat..."**

**Elsa's cold eyes stared at his. The last thing before he dies.**

"**You're slowly growing cold..."**

**Those were the last words Subaru had heard before he felt the cold release of death.**

_**Oh... I'm dead.**_

**And so, the screen went dark.**

* * *

Everyone in the room was silent.

After what they had seen, what they saw him experience, what they could tell of his feelings. It hurt them.

"Subaru-kun."

Rem had her tears fell from her face, her heart broken at the tragic scene she beheld at the screen. With her red-haired sister comforting her at the death of her beloved hero.

"SUBARU! SUBARU!"

Emilia was crying, tears freely streaming down from her face that their Subaru had found her beautiful. Her voice wailing at the tragedy she beheld, hearing his final thoughts before he died for the second time.

"This isn't fair! Why did he have to die like!? Why!? Why is it have to be Subaru!?"

Her voice was trembling. She refused to believe that he die like that in pain, in suffering, no comfort, no mercy.

"Why...?"

She asked herself of that question. Why did he have to die.

The most neutral of them with the exception of Pleiades, were Ram and Puck.

Puck, due to his contract with Emilia, was affected by the emotions she was experiencing and it pained to see her crying over the death of Natsuki Subaru.

Ram was the least affected, although Subaru was her fellow worker, and annoyance she had to admit. But she couldn't herself to be cold at him despite him lying at them that he could rewind time by using Return by Death. But then again, telling them the news he died after using Return by Death would be very painful if they aware of that to begin with prior to the viewing.

Pleiades himself could sit on his seat and reflect the episode had given them.

He knew there twenty-four more of the episodes to view at. And the condition for them to leave this room, the Theater of Memories as told by a small note from he read recently, made by Od Laguna. And it pained that they would have to see more of his suffering in future episodes.

"Hey."

He called out to them. His voice neither strong nor weak, not loud but not too silent.

They turned to him, and he turn to them.

"Just so you know, if you guys finish crying, just let me know. There are more to come, and I want you guys to be strong, Okay? You wouldn't your friend Subaru see you guys crying, right?"

He said, hopefully not too insulting as to break their hearts even more. And hopefully not to destroy their view of Subaru.

Well, this viewing did, but it's their to see what he had experienced.

Thankfully, they needed the moment to relax for a bit, and through Cor Leonis, Subaru could tell they were ready.

**(Re:Zero ED 1 - STYX HELIX by MYTH & ROID)**

"_**Oh, please don't let me die"**_

"_**Waiting for your touch"**_

"**What's the matter, boy? You look like you saw a ghost."**

**The paled Subaru looked at the person in front of him. His eyes horrified and traumatized, as if dead.**

Emilia felt guilty for all of this. She could feel the same way Subaru did. Horrified, traumatized, all of it. And it makes her sick to see him suffer like that.

And the song could only soothe her pain.

As for Subaru himself, why would a song be played on viewing on the past?

_Oi, is the guy Lord of Helheim just put some song and played it like some sort of anime? Who the hell think he is to make my journey in this world feel like some anime!?_

"**Boy? You okay?"**

"_**No, don't give up on life"**_

"_**This endless dead end"**_

"**I have no idea what's going on anymore..."**

**With that he fainted. And the screen went dark**

""Subaru/Subaru-kun...""

Both girls uttered in unison, concern that he fainted from all the shock he experience from the loot house

"_**Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi (The off-kilter clocks tick away lives)"**_

"_**Koboreteku kioku no suna (And the sands of time keeps falling)"**_

**A splash of cold water hit Subaru at the face, resulting the boy to wake up. Seeing the green-haired man who sells appa the one who thrown the water at his face.**

"**Are you okay, boy? Here, forget about the money. Just take these."**

"How kind of him. At least he didn't Subaru when he fainted."

She said, mostly to herself. As if to soothe of the and ignoring what had earlier with song and music played at the back ground.

"_**Mebaeta omoi made (Even these feelings that have just sprouted-)"**_

"_**Nee konna ni akkenaku (Hey, they're gonna disappear)"**_

**As just Subaru had to take the offer of food and water from the man, Subaru noticed a girl with silver hair passing by.**

**Time seem to slow down for him as he recognized the girl with his mouth wide agape at the sight before him.**

"**Hey... Wait..."**

"Subaru. What are you—?"

**He stood, stumbling as he get up as soon as he can. The people surprised that he would at lengths to catch up someone the boy knew of.**

"**Wait! Please, wait!" **

"_**Kiete shimau no (Far too soon)"**_

"**Wait! Satella!"**

Emilia covered her mouth with her hands. Completely forgot that the other hadn't told him her real name.

"_**I wish I was there"**_

"Subaru, stop. Please."

"_**Oh, please don't let me die"**_

"_**Waiting for your touch"**_

"_**Nidoto nani mo nakusanu you ni (So that you don't lose anything again,)"**_

"_**Watashi wo wasurete hajimete "Restart" (Forget me, and begin- "Restart")"**_

**The nearby bystanders widen their eyes at the boy mention the name. The girl stopped her tracks when she heard him call the name.**

"**Please don't ignore me! My dying and not doing what you said were my fault! I was desperate! I went back to the loot house after that, but I couldn't find you..."**

"Stop..."

**The girl slowly turned her head, as if waiting for the boy to stop.**

"_**No don't give up on life"**_

"_**This endless dead end"**_

"_**Kimi wo kudaku kono kanashimi ga (Praying that this pain that's"**_

"_**Itsuka owarimasu you ni (Breaking you down will end one day)"**_

"_**For now I will see you off**_

"**I'm sorry for only thinking of myself. But I'm glad you're all right, Satella."**

"Please, stop. Stop it!"

**The girl turned to him, her eyes looking at his sternly. Not the one Subaru had seen her before his first death.**

"**What are you thinking?"**

Emilia balled her hands into fist. Regretting that telling him of the name of the Witch of Envy as her own.

What had she done.

**It shocked him, but what she said had taken him off guard.**

"**I don't know who you are, but don't call me by the name of the Jealous Witch! What are you thinking!"**

**He stood there, shell-shocked on what he heard of the kind girl he used to know as Satella.**

**And the episode ended with both of their eyes reflecting off each other.**

"_**And we will die" **_

"_**Waiting for a new day"**_

"_**Nidoto... (I might never...)"**_

"_**And we'll start"**_

"_**Waiting for a new day**_

"_**Kimi to... (Be with you again...)"**_

With that, the second of the twenty-six episodes, was finally finished.

* * *

**And cut!**

**Thank you all for reading this chapter. I worked super hard on this. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this and also...**

**Season 2 is finally and I've watched all four episode and all of them are amazing! As well as latest episode I cried and I cried like a baby! And I love it.**

**I would also like to announce that fic is officially the #1 on this community in terms of Favorites and Follows. And I love you guys for support me! T-T**

**That's all! Be sure to be safe from the virus, and don't die guys! Gabrielchiong11, out**


End file.
